


Back to School

by Suzi



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Who: Academy Era, Gallifrey, Gen, Reunions, time lord academy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzi/pseuds/Suzi
Summary: Borusa has many questions with answers he is afraid of, but yearning to know. So he and the Deca decides to bring the future version of Theta to their time and ask him.A future version of Theta, who calls himself the Doctor.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, welcome to my second first work published. I wrote this because I really love the idea of a young Doctor, Theta Sigma, and the Deca living in the Time Lord Academy. And I know for a fact that there are MANY people thinking just the same. If you didn't discover this work by this way, try searching for works with the character "Theta Sigma". There are many of them. So it surprises me that there aren't that many where the Doctor, as we know him, encounters Theta Sigma and the Deca through time travel. After all, possible paradoxes created by the Doctor meeting himself has never really been an issue before, has it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Borusa shows one of his classes the Time Viewer, a machine that shows you the future of an object or a person. I wonder how a Time Lord will look in a thousand years.

"Come here, everyone!" Professor Borusa says and guides all the junior students to a tall machine.

  
The machine looked to be advanced technology; every student knew it was. The Time Lords were known throughout the entire galaxy to have advanced technology in every way. Even the young and not fully educated Time Lords in the room had a mind that could out-smart some of the toughest minds of other species. But this tall machine with hundreds of wires and buttons and leavers, and a big screen on the left could not bring any idea to any of the young Time Lords of what it was.

  
"This," Borusa said, radiating with passion for the huge machine. "is a Time Viewer. It can show you an alternate time of an object. See, if you use, something called a Pioner 68 000 to travel though time, but not with you - not like a Time Capsule - only sending the Pioner 68 000 to another time, like a camera, you can see the future or the past, but not go there yourself. "

  
Borusa is full of excitement towards the students and all the students are also listening closely. Some are even taking notes.

  
"Time Lords consider this, Time Viewing a much safer way to explore history. Because this way, we can see and listen, without interfering and causing paradoxes. And as you all know, paradoxes are extremely dangerous. It is the ideal alternative to a time capsule, considering the Non-Interference policy."

  
Borusa is wearing a scarlet robe with orange details to the look. Of course, this is what he always wears, considering he is a proud professor of the Prydonian Academy, and all the young one gathered behind him is his prydonian students, at least some of them. Out of Borusa's robe, he brings out a book. It is coloured red and is clean and new. The edges are sharp and the papers are newly printed.

  
"This book is one of your schoolbooks, correct?" Borusa´s asks the crowd, and the crowd nods.  
"And when was this made?"

  
A red-headed boy speaks first. "Ehm, professor, I don't think anyone told us that before."

  
Behind the boy, a girl with long, brown hair says: "It was only made a couple of months ago, Professor."

  
The red-headed boy turns to look at her, but she only shrugs. "I read it ones." To many species it would have been incredible to have such a memory, but to these Time Lords, it came as no surprise.

  
"Indeed, very good, Fesha. This book is a new one, and it doesn´t look very old, does it? But does this one look old?" Borusa puts the book at the base of the machine, he pushed a could of buttons, set a setting to a wheel. Then he pushed a finger to one last, big, orange button, and a picture showed up on the screen.  
The picture showed a book, the same book in which now laid at the bottom of the box, only the red on this one was darker and the edges were roughly worn out. Some of the pages were ripped apart and the words were almost impossible to read. On one of the pages, a dried, red stain showed in the corner of the paper. It was laying open on a desk, with its words free for reading, though no one was.

  
"Is that the same book?" The same red-headed boy asked.

  
"Yes, Engling, it is. It is the same book, only fifty years into the future."

  
Wow!, some students mumbled silently, fascinated by the image.

  
"Now," Professor Borusa said after a moment of astonishment. "Come here, Engling."

  
The boy steps forward, closer to the machine.

  
Borusa removes the book, causing the image to disappear. He dials a bit with the buttons and then tells Engling to stand inside the machine.

  
Engling hesitates a bit, but then does as he's told. He steps inside the machine and waits for more orders.

  
"I would not be surprised if some of you had one question come to mind while I showed you this. 'Why is this machine so tall if it only shows history of books and objects?' Well, dear students, it doesn´t. This machine is not nearly as limited. It can tell the difference of much more. But fifty years is nothing, is it? Not in a Time Lord´s life at least. So, why don´t we turn the years a bit?" Borusa grabs hold of the wheel again and turn it around several times. "A hundred years? Two hundreds? Fife hundreds? No, that´s a bit dull, isn´t it? I know a reasonable number." Borusa keeps spinning the wheel for a while until he holds and lets go.

  
"Say hallo to the thousand-year-old Engling."

  
Borusa pushes the orange button and waits for the calculation of a thousand year to complete and the image to appear. He keeps waiting and his look turns more and more into a frown. Something is wrong.

  
Suddenly, a picture showed up on the screen. But is wasn't of Engling, it was a text saying: _No records found._

  
All the students began to whisper, mumbling things. Most of them presumed that there were just some minor faults, but seeing Borusa speechless made them begin to wonder. Borusa knew what this meant, he knew what those words were actually saying; there was no thousand-year-old Engling.

  
Of course it would come as no surprise that some of these students would not live through a thousand years. It's sad, but it's true.

  
"There is nothing to worry about", Borusa said. "This can sometimes happen, it is perfectly ok. Denieldar, would you take Engling´s place?"  
Denieldar did as he was told, and Borusa pushed once again on the big orange button. But the same thing happened again.

  
_No records found._

  
Borusa take a hold on Denieldar and moves him off the panel of the machine. "Fesha." He didn't say more. He started to get frustrated, because he knew this was not normal.  
The orange button was pushed and the screen answered with the same words yet again: _No records found._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was only the prologue. I mean it didn't even feature the Doctor or Theta. Where the fun in that? :3 Don't worry, the fun parts are coming in the next chapters. I'm not gonna tell you to leave a comment, because everyone says that and it's getting kinda dull. So instead I'm just gonna says: leave a comment if you have something to say or you just feel like saying something. BYE!


	2. Failing classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theta is failing his classes and coming to the terms that he might never educate and become a Time Lord. However, Koschei will always be their for his friend. Well, that is until he became the Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys! So this isn't a very long chapter, but I've got more that I want to share with you and it's coming soon. So stay tuned!!

He lands on his bed with a slam, but it doesn't hurt, he just bounces up and down. Theta presses his hands to his face while he makes a grimace.

"Someone had a rough day." Koschei said from a chair not far away. He is writing something on a paper, but Theta doesn't care. 

 "I'm failing." Theta spits out hopelessly. 

"Really?" Koschei answered ironically. "If I'm not mistaken, you have never won in anything." 

"I'm failing botany, Koschei." 

Koschei isn't looking at Theta anymore, but focusing at the paper instead. 

"I thought you said you were failing Gallifreyan flutterwings?" 

"I'm failing that too." 

"And cybernetics?" 

Theta rises from the bed. "No, not cybernetics. I'm sixty-four per cent approved on my work, so I'm four per cent over the limit. I'm in the clear-zone on cybernetics." 

Koschei looks at Theta with an apologetic look. "No, you're not." 

Theta answers with quizzical eyes. 

"The High Council decided that sixty per cent approved isn't good enough, so they lifted it to seventy." 

Theta jaw drops down to the floor and Koschei can see a faint glassy cover over Theta's eyes. 

Theta tries to find word, but it's hard when his throat is to tight. "Why must they make it so hard?" He turns his eyes away, refusing to let the tears fall, refusing to let Koschei see him cry. 

Koschei looks down, a bit ashamed of himself. He doesn't know why, it isn't his fault after all. Koschei scored eighty-nine per cent on cybernetics, that's almost thirty per cent over Theta's. If it wasn't Theta, Koschei would probably brag about it, that would typically be him. But this is Theta, Koschei's best friend, and he is failing school. 

"You know, I don't even want to work for the High Council, it sounds boring and horrible. I want to live my one life, do what I want. I want to see the universe!" 

"I want to see the universe." Koschei's voice sync in time with Theta's, like he knew that Theta would say the exact same thing. "Yes, I know, I know. You haven't been talking about anything else the last fifty years." 

"But to do that I need a TARDIS, and to get a TARDIS I need to educate. I don't have any use of botany or Gallifreyan Flutterwings." 

"No, but you do have use of cybernetics, very important use of it in fact." Koschei said. 

"Yes, but I already scored sixty-four per cent. I mean, it isn't that bad. Is it?" Theta asked. 

Koschei draws a breath. "I guess not." 

They sit quietly for a while, before Theta shares a thought: "Maybe I should just drop out, steal a TARDIS and run away." 

"Yeah, how far would you run? To Pazithi Gallifreya? You would never make it. They would catch you and you would never see daylight again." 

Theta frowns, still consumed in his idea. "What is Pazithi Gallifreya?" 

"You're kidding me, Theta." Koschei's eyebrows jumped up. "It's just the name of one of our moons!" 

Theta groans deeply. "I don't even know the name of the moon. I'm so stupid! I'm never going to become a Time Lord." 

"Hey, Thete." Koschei said while turning away from the paper and towards Theta. "Don't worry. You will finish school, I'll make sure of it." 

Theta smiles at his best friend. "Really, Kosch? You'll help me?" 

Koscheo smiles back. "Of course, what are friends for?" 

"You know, that is a common phrase on Earth." 

Koschei groans and turns towards the paper again. "Stop with the sol-3 thing, will you?" 

"It's called Earth. And no, I have a feeling I won't," Theta said and smiled. 

The door open with a bang and both boys turn to look who's opened it. 

"Professor Borusa wants to see us." Drax said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't know if you knew this and I'm not entirely sure that it's true ("Of course it isn't true, Suzi, it's just a TV show". Yeah, well, shut up, because I like to think that the Whoniverse is more real than reality. Yeah, I'm that much a geek. Deal with it!), but there is this theory that Time Lords aren't really Time Lords to begin with. They're just Gallifreyans. And not all the Gallifreyans become Time Lords. Only those who go to the Time Lord Academy, graduate and receives their symbiotic nuclei (I don't care to explain what this is right now, maybe I'll do it in the next chapter or else ... google it) actually become Time Lords. That's why, I think, that the man (father/uncle/etc/who knows really) in the episode "Listen" in season 9 says "He'll never be a Time Lord" after he and the woman (mother/aunt/etc) discuss whether or not Theta will go to the Academy. Anyway, I'm not going to write any more on this note now. BYE!


	3. The Professor and the Deca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Borusa summons the Deca to help him figure out what will happen that destroys the future of the Academy students.

"Professor Borusa, you wanted to see ... us." Koschei finishes his sentence as if it was a question. Koschei thought Professor Borusa wanted to see Theta and Koschei alone, but he was very much mistaken. Inside the room were the whole Deca. Ushas, Magnus, Millennia, Vansell, Jellpax, Mortimos and Rallon were all standing by Borusa, looking up at a tall machine.

 

"Professor, what is going on?" Theta asks as he walks over to the rest of the group. 

 

"You will find out, Theta. Now, listen to me." Professor Borusa says firmly. "I have just encountered something very, very serious, and it may bring fear to many people, that is why I brought you here." Borusa says. "Can I trust you to keep this secret?" 

 

"Depends on what it is," Ushas speaks. 

 

"That is a very good answer, Ushas," Borusa smirks. "I've come over some information, or some sign of fact that may be very dangerous. And I think that they might make terrible decisions if I ever brought this information to the High Council, though I need someone I can figure out what this is with. I know you are intelligent people who aren't afraid of serious matters." 

 

Theta silently turns to Koschei. Without anyone noticing, he whispers: "Intelligent? Maybe some of us." 

 

Koschei doesn't answer, though he looks at Theta with a worried look. _He beats himself up too much._  

 

"But what is it?" Vansell asks. 

 

"Does anyone of you know what this is?" Borusa points towards the machine. 

 

"That is a Time Viewer. It shows you another time of an object or person without travelling to that time yourself," Millennia, says as clever as she always has been. 

 

"Yes, very good, Milennia. Now, let me show you something." Borusa grabs Millennia's arm and places her on the panel in the machine. He pushes the orange button just as he had done earlier, and the screen light up with the white text, saying: "No records found". 

 

The Deca waits for Borusa to exlpain as no one really seem to acknowledge the problem, thinking it isn't that big of a deal. 

 

When Borusa never does explain, Magnus takes the chance to speak: "And the dangerous and serious matter is ...?" 

 

"Come, Mortimus." Borusa says. 

 

Mortimus takes Millennia's place and stands on the panel. 

 

Borusa pushes the button and the same three words shows up. 

 

"This Time Viewer is set to show the person's image a thousand years into the future, but there is no record. Do you know what that means?" 

 

No one answer, simply because no one knows. 

 

"If the machine says that there is no records, that means that there is no existence of the person in a thousand years, the person will be dead." 

 

"Hang on! Are you saying that I'll be dead in a thousand years?" Millennia gapes.

 

"It's not just you, Millennia. There are no records of anyone. No one is alive in a thousand years." 

 

"Maybe it's just a fault?" Theta questions. 

 

"I've checked everything, and everything is fine. All is working perfectly." Borusa shrugs. 

 

"Then what do you want us to do?" Drax asks. 

 

"Help me understand it." 

 

"But, Professor Borusa, you are one of the most intelligent Time Lords at the Academy, and we aren't even fully educated Time Lords. How are we supposed to figure out something you can't?" 

 

Professor Borusa smiles kindly. "Firstly, you work as a team. There is no better way to figure out something than to do it with other clever minds. Secondly, you investigate. You won't find out anything unless you take action." 

 

"I still don't get what you summoned us for," Ushas says while crossing her arms. 

 

"I'm going to take you with me on a little trip." Borusa smiles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So last chapter in the author's note I wrote something about a symbiotic nuclei. Sympiotic nuclei has actually nothing to do with the story, so I'm just gonna keep it short. It's basically everything that makes a Time Lord a Time Lord, and nor a Gallifreyan. It's what they're given when they graduate. It has multiple functions, some of which I probably don't know about. It's what makes a Time Lord able to regenerate and bond with a TARDIS. So logically, being a Time Lord has its perks. Some of this may come later in the story. So stay tuned!! BYE!


	4. Hitting the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Borusa and the Deca goes to his TARDIS to travel through time and find out what will happen in the future.

It looked like a silver cylinder, or a big metal can. Theta knew it was so much more. He looked up at it as if it was the most sacred and holy thing in the cosmos.

 

"Is that ... what I think it is?" he mumbles.

 

"Yes, Theta. This is exactly what you think it is." Borusa answers with glee in his eyes, thinking of Theta´s excitement.

 

He opens the door to the huge can and in they all went.

 

It comes as no surprise that the room behind this door is much bigger than it appears to be, even so, it astonished the Deca.

 

"Welcome, children, to my TARDIS, a type 56 TARDIS!" Borusa exclaims.

 

"We are _not_ children." Ushas snots.

 

Theta runs towards the console, excited to see the gadgets.

 

"Easy there, Theta. You can see, but don't touch."

 

Theta nods without even looking at Borusa.

 

Koschei scoots closer to Theta and rolls his eyes. "Geez, Theta, you're so predictable."

 

"Professor Borusa," Rallon says. "What are we doing here?"

 

"We, my dear friend, are going to find out why nothing exists in a thousand years."

 

"Are you saying that we are going to travel through time?"

 

"Yes, Millennia, we are. But a TARDIS can not be steered by one pilot alone, so I am going to need help from you."

 

Theta's eyes lit up. "We get to steer the TARDIS?"

 

Koschei gave Theta a push to the arm. "This is your chance, buddy."

 

"None of you will control her, because none of you are fully educated Time Lords. But I will need a little assistance of you, yes." Borusa says while he flips a switch on the controls and the door locks behind then. He continues with pressing buttons and spinning what looked like metal-made yarn.

 

Theta practically jumped up and down. This is his dream, this had always been a dream, well, almost. His dream was to finish the Academy and get his own TARDIS so he can fly through stars and time, this wasn't his own TARDIS, but it was enough to make his eyes wide and chest bursting with glee.

 

Borusa laughs lighthearted when he sees Theta's joy.

 

"Mortimus, I want you to hold this. Ok?" Borusa pointed to a small leaver on the console. "When the center column starts to move, I want you to pull this slowly. It is very sensitive, so be careful." Mortimus gives him a firm nod before Borusa moves on to Jelpax. "Jelpax, you are going to hold this button down until I tell you to stop." Jelpax moves his hand to do as he is commanded.

 

"No, not now!" Borusa yells and then sighs, knowing he managed to stop Jelpax in time.

 

Borusa keeps going to each one of the Deca, telling them what to do and when to do it. Eventually, it was only Ushas and Theta left.

 

"Ushas," he said.

 

"So what little job have you got for me, big chief?" Ushas snorts.

 

"I'm afraid you won't do much. I need you to watch these lights at every moment, if they turn red, then you have to tell me right away." Borusa said with a stern voice.

 

Ushas nods softly and says: "I could do that."

 

Borusa turns to Theta with a grin on his face. He knew Theta just went through hell seeing everyone get their jobs.

 

"Well?" Theta said. He sounded calm, tried to keep his cool, but everyone knew his legs were shaking.

 

"I know how you are very excited about TARDIS"

 

Now, Theta was practically jumping up and down.

 

"So I saved you the best". Borusa points to a big leaver covered with bronze and says: "This, Theta, is the main leaver. That is the one that makes time spin."

 

Borusa lets Theta marvel over the leaver in his hand while he walks over to another gadget for himself. "And you get to pull it."

 

"Ready?" Borusa asks everyone. "Now, Theta pull the leaver slowly. Jelpax, press the button and hold it."

 

Everyone works their part and the TARDIS is starting to spin through the vortex, through time. Theta is in ecstasy. He has never enjoyed school this much before. At that moment, he swore to himself that he was going to do better. He was going to give everything he had to get good enough grades, he'd graduate and then he would fly his own TARDIS.

 

The moment was great, it was like everyone was more happy than they'd been in centuries, enjoying the team-work, even Ushas. For once in a lifetime, she was actually smiling a bit. Well, that was until her eyes turn back to the blinking lights on the console.

 

"Ehm, Professor, you said to tell if the light-things turned red. Well, they are."

 

Borusa moved to stand by her side. "What?" he mumbled. He tapped a few buttons and looked to the screen. "I don't understand."

 

Suddenly the TARDIS jolted and everyone was flung to the floor. Jelpax was the first one to stand up.

 

"Oh, Professor! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to take my finger off the button! It's just that the ground shook and I fell," Jelpax says, worried for his own skin.

 

"That's ok, Jelpax. We all fell."

 

"But we lost the controls," Magnus answers.

 

"An emergency occurred and the TARDIS decided to land on a safe spot, which should be ..." He moves to the door and opens it. "the last place we landed."

Borusa was right. They were exactly the same place they were when they entered the TARDIS. The Time Viewer was barely two feet away.

 

Theta was disappointed. "So we didn't move anywhere?"

 

"Oh, yes, we moved. But something happened and it bounced us back to where we came from."

 

"But what was it?" Millennia asked.

 

"I don't know. It's strange. I have never experienced anything like it." Borusa said astonished. "It's like we hit a wall."

 

"So what now?" Koschei wonders.

 

Borusa thinks for a while, not knowing what to do.

 

"Have you tried to see what happens to objects in a thousand years?" Millennia asked holding up the same book that Borusa had used in front of the younger Time Lords. "Because, considering objects can't die, they might exist in a thousand years."

 

Borusa's face lights up at her clever idea. "That is very true, Millennia. You really are one of the brightest Time Ladies at the Academy," he says and she blushes.

 

Millennia holds the book and places it on the panel of the Time Viewer, while Borusa works the machine.

 

Everyone's faces are lit with hope, but then dies at the screen shows what no one wanted: " _No records found._ "

 

"I'm really starting to question if the machine really is just broken, Professor." Theta says. "I mean this machine is very complicated and maybe you missed something when you checked it."

 

Ushas nods in agreement.

 

Borusa sighs. "I suppose so."

 

Theta walks up to the Time Viewer and is about to remove the book from the panel, when something happened that made everyone gasp.

 

The machine beeped and the screen changed its image. " _Records found"_ it said now.

 

Theta instinctly move his hand away, as if he touched something he shouldn't have. But as he moves it, the screen changes back to " _No records found"_.

 

Borusa looks at Theta with wide eyes, so wide it scares Theta a little. "Theta!" he exclaims. "It found you!"

 

But Theta barely answers. Simply mumbles: "It did?".

 

Borusa throws the book away from the panel and drags Theta onto it. Then he pushes some button and, finally, a picture occurs on the screen. A picture of a man, reading a book. A man with dark hair, silly clothes and what looked to be a bow-tie.

 

"Right now," Borusa said with marvel dripping at every word. "We are looking a thousand years into the future."

 

To Borusa's side, Koschei is watching the screen intently, gaping more than he has ever done before. "That is Theta!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I feel like everything I've written til now has just been leading up to this next chapter. The Doctor has been absent for too long. So this next chapter is going to be really exiting. Maybe you remember the Tenth Doctor saying a line about the TARDIS being, actually, designed to be operated by six or more people. (Phew! Long, complicated sentence) So I added that to the story. I'm not going to write more on this note, because I'm watching the Emmys and I like seeing celebrities trying to be funny. So, you know ... BYE!


	5. Return to the Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor wakes up on a strange place, having no clue where he is. He faces a man with a stern look who seems to know the Doctor personally. Who is this man? Why does he call the Doctor Theta?

Darkness is the first thing he notices, and it’s comfortable. Having is consuming him, keeping him warm. But very vaguely, he knows reality is waiting for him. And even though the light burns in his eyes and the drumming in his head grows stronger, he starts to wake up.

He is sitting in a chair and there is a lamp hanging above him.

_That explains the blinding light._

The room he is in is very simple. There are no windows and only one door. Besides the chair and a table and another chair, there is nothing else in the room.

The Doctor rises from the chair and walks over to the door. He whips out his sonic screwdriver and trues to open the door, however it remains locked.

”Hmm ..., I guess I’ll make myself comfortable”, he says and sit down on the chair again.

Time goes, and it goes very slowly. The Doctor lost count of how many times he checked his watch.

Just then, a man walks in the door. He is tall and slightly old with lines under his eyes. He had a stern expression on his face. The man takes a look at the Doctor for a while, observing him before he sits down in the opposite chair.

The Doctor doesn't know much of the situation and decides to sit back and watch what happens. He doesn't say anything or do anything, just sits.

Unfortunately, neither does the other man. Which makes the situation gradually more uncomfortable. So, the Doctor decides to talk after all.

"So, ..." he starts. "The reason for me being here is because you brought med here. Which means, there is something you intend to do that includes me. But I don't know what. So, logically you, you'd tell me why I'm here."

"What happened to the Time Lords?" the man asks.

The Doctor is shocked by this question, but other than flinching a bit, he doesn't let it show. He is about to answer when realizes one very important thing.

"You're a Time Lord. I can sense it."

"Yes," the man says.

"But you still don't know what happened?"

"No, but I know you, Theta Sigma." The man was trying to be intimidating, and he was, but the Doctor didn't let it get to him.

The Doctor raises his eyebrows at his old nickname, before narrowing his eyes at him. He whips his sonic screwdriver at him and read the scan. The man is slightly surprised by this, but stays calm.

"What happened to the Time Lords?" he asks again.

"Why don't you turn off the identity camouflage filter first? I'd like to know who I'm telling to." The Doctor says while placing his feet comfortably on the table.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, spare the denial. I've already scanned you."

"Why does it matter? You don't know who I am and I am not going to tell you either."

"Oh, but I'm pretty sure I do know you. Because for what other reason would you hide behind an identity camouflage filter if I didn't know you. I do, you see, but you don't want me to find out. Plus, you just called me Theta Sigma."

"It is your name," the man says, feeling a lot more on the defensive than earlier.

"Firstly; it isn't my name, secondly; _no one_ has called me Theta Sigma in a very long time." The Doctor leans himself towards the man, staring at him, trying to figure out who he is. "So come on, tell me who you are."

The man sits for a while. Not talking, not moving, just sitting. But after a while he sighs softly and closes his eyes. It was a strange movement, as if his starkness transformed into a completely different personality. He takes a tiny device from his cloak and pushes a button. Suddenly, the filter disappears to reveal Professor Borusa. And the Doctor gasps.

"Professor Borusa," he mumbles.

Borusa sighs yet again.

"Theta," he replies. "Now tell me: what happened to the Time Lords?"

The Doctor didn't respond. He was too stunned to say anything.

"Theta" Borusa repeats.

The Doctor blinks multiple times, eyes wide. "Where are we? We're not where I think we are, are we?"

"What?"

"Tell me you survived. Tell me you didn't bring me back."

Borusa was starting to worry. He didn't expect Theta to react this way. "Brought you back where?"

"Where else? The Academy, the Time Lord Academy. You were always devoted to the Academy, you would never leave. Tell me that we are not currently located in the Time Lord Academy." The Doctor suddenly stood up and went to the door again. He used the sonic screwdriver on it again, but it stayed looked yet again. But this time he tried harder and adjusted the settings. Finally, the door opened and he stepped into a hallway, followed by Borusa.

He catches sight of a window and runs up to it. Before him folds the majestic image of the Time Lord Academy, standing out with pride, with spirals and buildings and long corridors. It’s beautiful and God knows the Doctor has missed this place. However, realising what being at the Academy means, he does not get happy.

"No," the Doctor mumbles. "No, no, no, no, no! Tell me you didn't."

The Doctor sighs and crumbles to the floor, sitting down with his back against the window and his face in his hands. Borusa must have somehow brought him here through the time lock. Even though it should be impossible. Whatever brilliant way he did it, it means that he is stuck here. First of all; he hasn’t got the TARDIS now, and second of all; even if he did have the TARDIS, he would never have gotten past the time lock. Well, maybe, with Borusa’s help, but it’s highly unlikely.

Professor Borusa catches up and looks at him. Just looks at him. Probably wondering why the Doctor would react to being at the Academy in such a way.

“Were the Academy days really that bad?” he asks.

The Doctor let’s his hands fall again and shows his face. “No, not that bad.” he laughs. “I’m just not supposed to be here.”

“Whatever do you mean?” Borusa asks.

The Doctor looks up at him hesitantly, considering telling the professor about the time lock, but deciding against it. Telling Borusa about the time lock would involve telling him about the Time War. And if they really are in the Time Lord Academy now, then it would mean that the Time War hasn’t happened yet. Telling Borusa about it would cause a paradox if he decided to do something to prevent it. Of course, Professor Borusa is probably one of the most respectable towards the rules of time, with policies like never causing a paradox and never meeting yourself from a different timeline. One can safely say that Borusa is a hell of a lot more respectable towards the rules of time than the Doctor. The Doctor has met himself more time than he can count. But no one would just sit and watch if they knew what was coming. No one. Not even him.

So, the Doctor shakes his head and mumbles: “Nevermind.”

“Well, even if you’re not supposed to be here, it has to be good in some ways to be back. After all, there’s no place like the Academy.” Borusa tell him.

‘The Doctor chuckles and rises to look out the window once more. “Yes, it is.” He looks down at the beautiful scenery and enjoys for the first time in so many painful years the feeling to finally be home. He sees the mighty mountains, the silver trees and the blue lakes a couple of miles away, reflecting the twin suns that stands proud in the orange sky. “I have really missed this place.”

Suddenly, he spins around to look at Borusa.

“Wait a minute! You just asked me something important! What did you ask me?”

“What happened to the Time Lords?”

“Yes, that! Why would you ask me that?” the Doctor exclaims.

Borusa frowns before answering: “You didn’t seem too surprised when I asked you earlier.”

“Well, that was because I thought you were on the other side. I would’ve told you if you were on the other side.”

“The other side of what?” Borusa asks.

 _“Of the time lock”_ the Doctor thinks. Of course, he couldn’t say that out loud. The professor would never stop asking him about the Time Lock until he knows everything. Even if he wouldn’t have wanted to know.

“That’s not the point,” the Doctor says. “How do you know that something will happen to the Time Lords?”

“I wasn’t sure until you just said something will indeed happen.”

 _“Bugger!”_ the Doctor thinks to himself.

“Don’t you remember, Theta? You should remember?” Borusa asks.

“Remember what?”

“You were there when I figured it out. Or at least I told you about my suspicions when you were younger.” Borusa says reminding the Doctor about his Academy days.

“Well, keep in mind, I am about 1100 years now. Things from my memory keeps slipping out of my mind these days.”

“I tried to use the Time Viewer to look a thousand years into the future of a Time Lord, but as it turns out no one at the Academy exists a thousand years into the future.”

The Doctor looks down at the floor for a moment. “No, you’re right. They wouldn’t.” _Because they’re all dead, because of me._

“Well, that is,” Borusa continues. “No one except you.”

“And that’s why you brought me here? To find out what happened to everyone else?”

Borusa nods and the Doctor looks down at his feet again, not wanting to answer that question. “No, wait, does that mean I’m here? Me? Younger me? Mini-me? At the Academy, now?” the Doctor rambles.

“Yes,” Borusa nods. “Actually, you’re right outside that door.” He points to one of the doors in hallway.

“What!? Why would you do that? You know it could cause a paradox.”

“I know, but first of all; it seems like you don’t remember this period of your life, and secondly; I’m not an idiot, I’ve got some chemicals that will young Theta forget this.”

“Oh,” the Doctor says happily. “Well, then, let’s go meet my younger self.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go. I'm really excited about the idea of the Doctor meeting the Deca and I can't wait to write it. I feel like I'm writing a lot at the same time though. So it could takes some days before I release another chapter. I'm going to have a lot of spare time these next days, so I'm hoping it's going to come out soon. Anyways ... BYE!!


	6. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Deca jokes about the future version of Theta who Borusa brought to the present, but everyone of them falls silent as he himself steps into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 and probably the moment I, and possibly you, have been most excited to read. I'm sorry it took me this long to write it, but I wanted it to be good. Quality is time. I have actually worked out the next chapter in my head. So that's coming soon. I've just got to write it first. Enjoy!

“Do you think he’s in there?” asks Drax, standing by the door. He and the rest of the Deca are crowded inside a small lounge with a couple of couches, some chairs and a table. The same lounge that they always used to be in. The lounge stands out in the Academy, being one of the few rooms with a sole purpose of relaxation and chilling. But then again, that’s why the Deca loved it.

However, on this particular day, the Deca wasn’t relaxing much. They are either excited, nervous or anxious. Because the future version of Theta is just outside the room, and that doesn’t happen every day.

“That was the plan, wasn’t it?” Ushas replies to Drax. She’s sitting on one of the couches with her knees pressed to her chest and a notebook on her lap, doing homework.

“I wish we could meet him,” Magnus says, holding a cup in his hands with some kind of hot beverage. Millennia is quick to deny his wish.

“No! You know what Professor Borusa said. We don’t let him know who we are. We don’t even let him know we are here. If we do, we’ll cause a massive paradox. It’ll be just like Grandfather Paradox.”

“I hate that story,” Mortimus says.

“The point is,” Millennia continues. “We can’t meet him.”

“Yes, I know Magnus replies. “I’m just saying, it would be fun to meet him.”

“Do you think he’s changed?” Rallon asks.

“Well, obviously he’s changed.” Ushas says, looking up from her homework. “He regenerated.”

“Yeah, but could still have similarities to our Theta,” Vansell says.

“My grandfather has regenerated six times now, and in the last three he always insisted he would walk barefooted.” Drax says, still standing by the door, giving it anxious glances every now and then.

“Well, by the way he dressed he could certainly have similarities to our Theta” Magnus laughs, making the other laugh with him.

The Deca keeps chatting about the man outside the door that they would never meet, sometimes making funny connections to their Theta. Meanwhile, the present Theta is sitting alone in the corner of the room, too far away to be a part of the conversation. But he doesn’t feel like joining them at the moment, even when a good part of the conversation is plainly mocking Theta. He has other things to think about than snarky comments.

Koschei, who had earlier been sitting with the rest of the Deca, just listening to them, makes his way toward Theta.

“Why so gloomy?” he asks. “Shouldn’t you be over there, listening to them making fun of you?”

Theta lightly chuckles, but doesn’t answer his question. “I don’t like this, Koschei. I don’t want to meet my future self.”

Koschei takes a seat beside him. “You won’t, remember? Borusa was very strict at that. Millennia too apparently.”

“I know, I just …" He trails off. “I don’t want to see or think about my future.”

“Well, you saw him on that screen. He looked nothing like you. So, logically, someday you’ll have to graduate.”

Theta only shakes his head and sighs. “That’s not really what I meant.”

“Then tell me.”

“I just …" He trail off again, trying to find the right words. “My whole life I’ve had this dream …"

Koschei interrupts him abruptly. “Yeah, I know all about your dream.”

“But entering the Academy, doing all these tests” Theta hesitates for a minute. “It’s like reality is coming and I’m afraid it’s going to destroy the dream. I don’t want to meet him or see him or think about him, because I’m scared of who he might be. I’m scared he won’t be who I want to be.” Theta sighs deeply and starts to fidget with his fingers, not wanting to look Koschei in the eye.

Koschei sighs too, but not as deeply. “You’re right. There’s nothing worse than reality. I won’t tell you that it won’t ruin your dream. But if he really is you, Theta, then he’ll be great, no matter what.”

Theta smiles. Koschei doesn’t erase his worries completely, but he turns things for the better like no one else can.

“Thanks, Kosch.”

“Now, come on! Let’s go watch them make fun of you,” Koschei says before dragging Theta towards the rest of the Deca. Theta half-heartedly lets him.

“Hey, Theta!” Drax exclaims having noticed Theta and Koschei coming to them. He’s no longer standing by the door and how found a spot on one of the sofas. “How do think the future you will be like?”

“I don’t know, but he better be awesome,” he grins.

“Now you’re starting to sound like yourself,” Koschei says. He lands on the sofa beside Ushas and folds his arm around her. She twists her face in disgust, before poking him with her pen.

“I don’t know, Theta, I have a feeling he’ll be less awesome and more like you,” Rallon replies.

Theta laughs a fake laughter before throwing one of the pillows at Rallon.

“Will you stop acting like we’re actually going to meet him?” Millennia exclaims with a stern voice. “We’re not going to meet him!”

“Are you sure about that?” says an unfamiliar voice, and it’s coming from the now open door.

Everyone turns to find Professor Borusa and a gangly man with a bowtie and funny-looking hair. The same man they identified as a future version of Theta. He turns to Borusa and mumbles silently, almost too silently for the Deca to hear: “Really? I thought you just said mini-me, not the whole Deca.” Borusa doesn’t answer him.

For a few moments, no one says anything until the Doctor takes the opportunity to speak. “What? No talking? Should I step outside for a minute until you all catch up? I think I have time enough to shop some Jammie Dodgers for this lovely, little reunion. Well, for me, anyway, I suppose it's not a reunion for you.” His eyes find Koschei for a tiny moment, but he looks away just as quickly. Koschei notices it and frowns.

“Theta?” Ushas says, wide-eyed.

“Hello!” The Doctor exclaims. “Long time, no see.”

Millennia turns to Borusa. “Borusa? What are you doing?”

“It’s okay, Millennia.”

“I thought we weren’t supposed to let him know,” she continued, ignoring Borusa’s reassuring.

“Honestly, it didn’t take me long to work it out,” the Doctor replies for him. “Don’t blame him though. He did brilliantly at the start. He just shouldn’t have called me ‘Theta’. That was a mistake. Though, I suppose you wouldn’t have known to call me the Doctor, so I get it. But nevermind that mistake. The big mistake was bringing me along here in the first place. Now, that’s a real whopper of a mistake. Really, shouldn’t have done that ..”

“Are really Theta?”

The Doctor twirls around to look at Drax. He smiles and replies: “Yes, I am. Well, I used to be. A long time ago.”

“You’re a Time Lord,” someone says, and when the Doctor finds out that it is indeed his younger self, he swallows thickly.

He looks just like he remembers looking like. In those familiar red robes. With golden curls and a funny-looking, yet cute face. Brown eyes and short legs. _Good_ _times,_ the Doctor thinks to himself.

“Obviously,” he answers eventually.

“No, I mean, you graduated. You became a Time Lord. You regenerated.”

The Doctor nods. “About a dozen times now.”

Theta’s eyes widen and his mouth gapes. “This is your thirteenth body!?”

“No, this is my eleventh body. Technically twelfth, but let’s not get into that.” The Doctor’s eyes flashes with something that could be recognized as guilt and regret, but it’s gone before anyone notices it.

“So, you only have one body left?” Theta asks.

“No,” the Doctor scratches the back of his head. “I kind of used up a regeneration without changing my face in my tenth body.”

“How is that possible?” Koschei asks.

“Long story. It was Christmas and hands and swordfights and I had a bad, medical craving for Jackie’s tea. Nevermind that, though. I really feel like I’m saying way too much.” The Doctor never looks Koschei in the eye while he’s babbling, and it worries Koschei. Theta, however, doesn’t notice.

“So, this is it?” he continues. “You don't have any left?”

The Doctor takes a moment to answer, having actually just realised this himself. It’s not as if he didn’t really know before. It’s just something he doesn’t like to think, and so, it hasn’t yet become a reality. Until now. “No, I don’t have any left.”

“Theta, did you and Borusa find out why no one else are alive in a thousand years?” Jelpax suddenly asks.

The Doctor had been so caught up in the conversation with his past self that it took him a minute to realize Jelpax is actually talking to him, and not Theta.

“Don’t call me that,” he says.

“What?” Jelpax asks confused. “What do you mean?”

“My name is not Theta. I was Theta once upon a time, but that’s a life that ended centuries ago.”

“Then what do we call you?” Ushas asks.

“The Doctor.”

“Doctor who?” she asks and the Doctor slightly chuckles, but doesn’t answer the question. Instead, he turns towards Jelpax again.

“I’m sorry. You were saying?”

“Did you and Borusa find out what will happen to the Time Lords?”

“Well, obviously, I know, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to tell you,” he says.

“Why not?”

“Because it’s a part of your future. If I told you, it could cause a paradox.”

“I thought paradoxes were the kind of thing no one cared about today,” Millennia says, looking a little bummed out, because no one is listening to her sensible reasoning.

“The point is,” the Doctor continues. “I can’t tell you.”

“I really wish you would anyway,” Borusa talks for the first time in a while. “I think you know that I wouldn’t interfere the timeline if I knew that what happens,  _must_ happen.”

The Doctor slightly shakes his head, while he looks at Borusa with deadly serious eyes. “I don’t think you would this time. I don’t think you could just sit by and do nothing. I don’t think anyone could. I certainly couldn’t. Which is why I need to get the hell out of here. I have no wish to go through that again. I need to leave, but I can’t, because _someone_ had to get me stuck here.” He accusingly points to Borusa with his eyes.

“If you need to ‘get the hell out of here’, then why don’t you leave in Borusa’s TARDIS?” Koschei asks, and yet again the Doctor avoids his eyes.

“It’s not strong enough to get to the other side. Nothing is.”

“You keep saying ‘the other side’,” Borusa says. “Other side of what?”

The Doctor sighs heavily. His eyes are shut, wondering what he should do. He can’t tell them much, but he needs their help if he is ever going to find a way back, especially Borusa’s. Eventually the Doctor looks up at him. _Screw it_ , he thinks.

“If I tell you, will you promise not to ask me why it’s there or who made it?”

“Okay,” Borusa nods.

“It’s a Time Lock.”

Borusa raises his eyebrows. “That’s it? That’s not really a problem. I’ve worked with those before. Time Locks are possible to unlock.”

“Not this one.”

“We’ve got the knowledge and we have the equipment. All we need to do is …"

The Doctor interrupts him with a stern voice. “Borusa, I’ve been trying to unlock this Time Lock for 400 years now. Trust me, it’s impossible. And, even if we did in some miraculous way unlock it, the things that would come out are not worth freeing.”

“If the things that would come out are not worth freeing, then why have you been trying to unlock it for 400 year?” Borusa asks suspiciously.

The Doctor hesitates for a moment. “I told you not to ask me questions like that.”

“So that was what it was?” Magnus suddenly says from behind the Doctor back.

“That was what what was?” the Doctor replies.

“Earlier we tried to go to the future to find out what is going to happen in a thousand years,” Drax answers for Magnus.

“You really are a daredevil this day,” the Doctor mumbles to Professor Borusa.

“But something bounced us back,” Magnus continues.

“Yeah, that’s probably the Time Lock,” the Doctor says.

“But if the Lock is impenetrable, how did you get here?” Millennia asks.

“That’s a good point!” The Doctor turns to Borusa. “How _did_ I get here?”

“We found you in the Time Viewer and pulled you to this time and space,” Borusa explains.

“Show it to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, that was so much fun to write! It's kind of hard to write stories featuring the Deca, though. Because there's so many of them and I don't want to exclude anyone, while also having Borusa as a part of the conversations. If there was someone from the Deca that I didn't mention, then I'm sorry. It's really hard to keep track. I realise that the Borusa in the Doctor Who series is nothing like the how I portray him in my story, but whatever. I like Borusa in my story. Let's say in this regeneration, he is really kind and considerate. He's kind of a jerk in the series. I also really like Millennia and it occurred to me halfway through the chapter that I picture her exactly like Hermione in Harry Potter, from the first few books at least. Not by looks, but personality. I'm going to write the next chapter and try to keep the excitement up. I've got ideas. Hihi. BYE!!


	7. Past, Present and Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor finds a way that can bring him back to the future, but something goes wrong. Meanwhile, he is forced to confront Koschei who he has been avoiding since he arrived in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7! Geez, I feel like this is really coming along! This chapter is mostly just about talking and not much action. But I like to write dialogues with the Doctor because he just says the funniest things. I swear to God, I know that this is all coming from my brain, but sometimes it feels like I didn't write it and it's just something I heard the Doctor say. I mean, how the hell did I come up with that? Anyway, I'm going to stop now so that you can read the chapter. Enjoy! Oh, and if there are some typoes (and there probably is) then I'm sorry. I'm pretty sure it's comprehensible though. Enjoy!

The Deca, Professor Borusa and the Doctor walk into the room where the Time Viewer still stood with all kinds of wires and complex machinery bleeping and blinking. For any normal human, the machine would look exhaustingly complicated, but for the Doctor, it looks beautiful. 

“Oh! Look at you!” he says excited and runs toward the machine to inspect it closer. “You are absolutely _beautiful!”_ He turns towards the others. “You know, after 900 years of time travel I can safely say that Time Lord technology is one of a kind. I mean, the people are stuck-ups and the dress-code is just embarrassing, but the technology is breathtaking!” 

“At first we only looked into your timestream. Only observing, not interfering,” Borusa says, getting straight to the business at hand. 

The Doctor chuckles before mumbling: “That’s very Time Lord of you.” 

“But I had questions about the future that only you can answer, Theta …" 

“Don’t call me that.” 

“Doctor,” Borusa corrects himself. “So, I used the temporal displacement device installed in the Time Viewer to pull you to this time.” 

“Oh, yes! Of course!” The Doctor shouts and it’s so loud that a lot of the people around him jumps in surprise. “A temporal displacement device! It locks unto your current location in space-time, finds the energy-signature in the bindings between the atoms of your existence, dissolve them and reconstruct them in other space-time coordinates! Basically, you disappear in one place and reappear in another. It’s like teleportation, only through time as well as space. Time travel without actually travelling. That way the Time Lock wouldn’t be a problem, because you wouldn’t have to cross it at all. This is brilliant!” 

“I find it sorta boring,” Drax said, not understanding what the Doctor is saying. 

“I’d rather travel in a TARDIS,” Theta says with passion in his heart. 

“TARDISes are brilliant too, but you shouldn’t take Time Lord technology like this for granted,” the Doctor continues and looks over the machine. For a moment he stops and looks into the empty space. “One day you’ll find that there’s barely any left.” Then he shakes his head, brushing away the dark thoughts. This isn’t the right place for that. 

“You’re not going to answer my questions, are you?” Borusa asks. 

"I really shouldn’t.” 

“So, you’re going to leave with the temporal displacement device?” 

“I really should.” 

“Well then,” Borusa brings his hand out and stands a little straighter. “It was an honour to meet you.” 

The Doctor doesn’t give any sign of moving and looks funny at Borusa. “I’m not leaving yet.” 

“What?” 

“Well, I’m not trying to be rude.” The Doctor turns to the machine again, pointing at various bits. “But this machine is really poorly maintained. The stratagend stabilizer isn’t calibrated and there are lots of other stuff that needs a little tinkering. The fact that I got here in one piece is a miracle. I have to fix it before I go. I’m not going to take the risk of landing on Klom with a missing limb and my clothes burnt into my skin.” 

“So, you’re going to stay?” Koschei asks, and yet again, the Doctor looks him breifly in the eyes before turning away. He distracts himself by starting to scan the machine with his sonic screwdriver. 

“Just for a while. I can work with this, though. I don’t think there’ll be a problem. I just need time.”

 

* * *

 

“So, _Doctor,_ what do you do for a living?” Borusa asks, watching the Doctor tinkering with the machine. 

The Doctor has been working on the machine for a small hour now and he’s still not done.  After about ten minutes of watching the Doctor, the Deca got tired and bored, so they moved back to the lounge again, and the Doctor can still hear them laughing occasionally. 

“Really, Borusa? Small talk I didn’t think you the type.” The Doctor says connecting a black cable to the machine. 

“Well, it’s a great way of spending time when you have nothing better to do.” 

The Doctor looks momentarily up at Borusa before saying: “I don’t know, really. I don’t really think there’s a word for what I do. I travel mostly.” 

“Where? On Gallifrey?” 

“No. I travel through stars and planets and people.” Briefly, he turns away and notices Theta, standing by the door leading to the lounge. He looking at the Doctor, realising what they’re talking about. The Doctor continues, but he’s looking at Theta, as if he’s talking directly to him. “Like I always dreamed I would.” 

“Is it like everything you wanted it to be?” Theta asks, scared and excited at the same time. 

The Doctor grins at that. “And so much more.” However, his smile fades as he looks away and stares into the air. “Sometimes, maybe a little too much.” 

Everything is silent and uncomfortable for a while, before the Doctor shakes his thoughts off and turns back to the machine again. “Oh, well, nevermind. I got to live my dream and it’s been absolutely brilliant. I wouldn’t change it for the world.” 

“But?” Theta asks, sensing something wrong. 

“Well, when I first started this crazy, wonderful adventure, I made a mistake” he says, careful not to cross and limits. “I wanted to change the universe. And I did. And it was great. But the thing is, … I never considered how the universe would change me.” 

“And that’s bad?” Borusa says, slightly confused. 

“I don’t know. Is it?” The Doctor pauses his work on the machine starts to think for himself. It’s amazing to think how many wonders this child, standing in front of him, will live through. He’s like a blank page. Ready to be filled up until the tiny edges are the only white and clean spaces left. That’s where the Doctor is now. All filled up. _Maybe I should retire?_ He turns to Theta, noticing that he is looking a little worried. “Don’t worry. It’s nothing for you to think about yet. You’ve got other things to worry about, right? Like educating?” 

Theta looks down at the floor, feeling that pressure of the Academy that he had actually forgotten for a while. He really hated it. 

“It gets easier, you know,” the Doctor says, and Theta looks up to see him smiling encouraging. “You’re going to make it.” 

The door opens and Koschei peaks his head inside. Immediately, the Doctor turns to continue his work on the Time Viewer. “Theta, can I talk to you?” 

“Sure,” Theta says and starts to walk over to Koschei, but he shakes his head. 

“No, sorry. I meant, the other you.” 

“Oh.” Theta abruptly stops, never having guessed that would ever happen. His chest twists uncomfortable, almost like he’s being betrayed by his best friend. _Stop it,_ he thinks to himself. _He would never do that. And besides, it’s me he wants to talk to. Just a thousand years from now. Why would I be jealous of myself?_  

Even though he clearly heard Koschei wanting to talk to him, the Doctor doesn’t turn around to face him. Instead, he leans into the machine, pretending to work on it, and mouths curses. Facing Koschei is a thousand times harder than facing his younger self. And he knows perfectly well why. 

He hears Theta and Borusa making their way out the door and closing it behind them. Now, he’s alone in the room with Koschei and his stomach twists in nostalgic pain. 

“Theta,” Koschei says from behind his back. 

“Don’t call me that,” the Doctor interrupts and finally turns around. 

“Doctor,” Koschei talks slowly and carefully. “I have a confession to make. Earlier, when you were talking to Theta and Borusa.” He hesitates for a second, looking a little guilty. “Well, I listened in on you, and I heard you talking about how you got to live your dream.” 

The Doctor nods slowly. 

“Well, it’s just … what I’m trying to say is …” He stutters. “Look, I know you can’t tell us about it. But you did say that something will happen to the Time Lords, and I’m assuming that it ended with their death.” 

“I can’t confirm anything.” 

“I know, I’m just assuming. But earlier, you said that you travel. Did you start travelling before _it_ happened?” 

The Doctor looks slightly confused at Koschei, not sure where this is going. “Yes.” 

“And, again, I’m just assuming, I die too in whatever happened. But before what happened, did I travel with you?” 

The Doctor doesn’t answer for a long time. He knows now what Koschei is getting at, because he remembers all those nights he and Koschei had lied on the grass staring at the night sky. He remembers telling Koschei about his dream of travelling through the stars. He also remembers asking Koschei to join him and to be there with him through the adventures. But he never did. 

“No,” he answers, staring into Koschei’s eyes, feeling a little guilty about it. 

Koschei’s eyes widen and turns slightly glassy, because the paranoid thoughts he’s been having ever since the Doctor walked into the room just got confirmed. “Why not? Where was I?” 

But the Doctor only shakes his head. “I really can’t tell you, Koschei.” 

“Why? I’m going to forget this anyway!” 

“It really doesn’t matter.” 

“You always said you would travel with me. _With_ me. So, where am I? Don’t you think I haven’t noticed the way you’ve been avoiding me?” Koschei starts to wave his hands around, not sure if he is more angry or sad. 

“Koschei.” The Doctor tries to calm him down. 

“You’d think you’d want to look me in the eye when you see your best friend who’s been _dead_ for centuries.” 

“Koschei.” 

“Something happened, didn’t it? Something happened and now you’re too scared to face me.” 

“ _Stop it!”_ The Doctor yells and Koschei stops immediately. “Yes, I got to live my dream, and it’s been really wonderful. It really has. But there are some things that I just didn’t know about way back when. Things neither of us considered. Life isn’t a fairytale, Koschei! Nothing is always happy ever after. I know I asked you to travel with me, but you changed. And so did I. We all did. Things didn’t turn out the way we planned. And there’s nothing we can do but accept that.” 

The Doctor stops talking, knowing his been at the edge for what is acceptable to tell for too long. Especially to Koschei. They have too much history with each other. 

Koschei stops talking for a while too. He was slightly shocked that the Doctor yelled at him. It isn’t something Theta would do. But at the same time, he understands. He looks the Doctor in the eye again and swallows thickly. 

“Was I there for you in the end?” 

Koschei could see the change on his face so clearly. The Doctor opens his mouth, but nothing came out, and his eyes turns more glassy than they have ever been this entire time. The Doctor continues to stare, lost in painful memories and Koschei knows he touched something broken inside. 

“No,” the Doctor says, swallowing hard. 

Koschei looks down at his feet, sighs and looks at the Doctor yet again. “Then I’m sorry. I might be a little late, or a little early. But on his behalf, I’m sorry.” 

The Doctor sheds a single tear and smiles sadly, hearing words he thought he would never hear. “Thank you.” 

He turns back to the machine to continue his work, but his face falls in despair as he notices something wrong. “No! No, no, no, no, no, no!” he yells frantically, 

Koschei doesn’t understand what’s going on. “What? What’s happening? I thought we were okay?” 

“No, it’s not that. It’s the Time Viewer. It’s not working.” the Doctor explains. 

“I’ll get Professor Borusa.” 

Koschei turns and leaves. 

 

* * *

 

A short while later Koschei had brought Borusa into the room, and of course, the Deca followed them, wanting to see what the fuss was all about. The Doctor is no longer working on the machine, knowing it would be for nothing. He’s sitting on the floor with his head in his hands and sighs. 

“What’s wrong?” Borusa asks, walking up to the Doctor. 

“The Time Viewer, it’s …” He trails off. “The technology is brilliant, but limited. Because you don’t actually travel through time, you only have one place to go. The temporal displacement device can’t just place you anywhere in space-time. It pulls you to it. Meaning there’s only one place in all of space and time you can travel to: the current location of the device. And it’s only a one-way trip.” 

“But a TARDIS can take you anywhere in time and space,” Jelpax says. 

“Yes, _but -_ is no one listening to me? - a TARDIS can’t cross the Time Lock.” 

“So, what then?” Ushas asks looking at the Doctor slumped in defeat. “You’re stuck?” 

Suddenly, the Doctor brightens, as if he just got a really good idea. “Unless …, we connect the interface with a retroactive manipulator! That way we can find the last place it retrieved a person or an object from, reverse the process and send me back to the same place and the same time that I left!” 

However, Borusa shakes his head. “No that wouldn’t work. The process would collapse and you would be left as scattered atoms.” 

“Not if you had a stabilizer that could maintain the structure.” 

Slowly, Borusa nods, his eyes glinting with admiration. “That could actually work. Well, how about that. The student becomes the teacher. I’m proud. There’s only one problem though: there’s isn’t an element in the known universe that could maintain the structure through the entire process.” 

“Yes, there is, and I know just where to find it.” The Doctor starts to look into space again, thinking hard. Is it worth it? He really needs that element to get home, but it will certainly be challenging to get it. What would happen if he decided not to take the risk? He would be stuck. Probably facing the High Council eventually and they would never take their eyes off him. He wouldn’t just be stuck in this timestream, he’d be stuck on Gallifrey. And one day, the Time War would come and he would have to go through that hell all over again. _No,_ he decides. _The risk is worth it._ He would do anything to avoid the Time War. But that doesn’t mean the others have to take the risk too. 

“Oh, well,” he shouts suddenly and gets up from the floor, clapping his hands together. “It was nice seeing you and all, but I’ve really got to go now. It’s was really lovely. We should do this again sometime. Bring tea. I don’t know when, but I’m going to need the Time Viewer eventually.” The Doctor starts to walk towards the door. 

“Wait! Where are you going?” Koschei asks, looking as confused as everyone else in the room. 

“I’m going to Disney World to ride space mountain and eat pink cotton candy!” the Doctor exclaims happily. 

“What!?” Ushas shouts. 

“I’m kidding! I’m going to find the thing I need for the Time Viewer.” 

“Doctor!” Borusa says and the Doctor stops and turns to him. “Seeing as you need to find something, and I’m betting it’s not anywhere near here, the only means of transport you have is my TARDIS.” 

The Doctor has another great idea and brightens again. “Well, actually.” He walks back to the Time Viewer and types in some adjustments. “The temporal displacement device can’t bring me back to the future, _but_ I can pull anything from any time and place it here. The only thing I need is something that originated from it.” The Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver. “This will do.” He places it on the panel that Theta had earlier stood on. He pushes a couple of buttons and a big, blue police box materializes before them. The Doctor beams happily at it. 

To everyone else, it doesn’t look like a TARDIS at all, and so they all blinks confused. 

“I’d rather travel with my own ride,” the Doctor says. “No offense, Borusa.” 

“Wait a minute?” Theta’s eyes widen as he realises what the Doctor is saying. “Is that a TARDIS?” 

The Doctor nods, opens the door and goes inside to set coordinates by the console. Everyone follows him excitedly, but stops when the Doctor comes back to block them from entering. 

“Ah, ah, ah, ah! What are you doing?” he asks offended. 

“Following you,” Magnus says. 

“Haha!” the Doctor laughs. “No.” 

“Why? I really really _really_ want to see it!” Theta beams. 

“I really really _really_ need to do this myself. No kids allowed.” 

“We’re not kids!” Ushas says. 

“Don’t you need at least six people to pilot a TARDIS?” Vansell asks. 

“That’s what the Time Lords say. I say … screw the rules. I do it perfectly by myself.” 

“Okay, we won’t follow you.” Magnus promises. “Can we just see it?” 

The Doctor rolls his eyes and sighs in defeat. “Fine.” 

They all walk in and gasps as they see the interior of the TARDIS. It looks nothing like Borusa’s TARDIS. His TARDIS was white and plain. The Doctor’s TARDIS is warm and quite yellow. 

“It’s really cosy,” Ushas says looking around at the walls. 

“It’s beautiful!” Theta exclaims and looking frantically around at everything. So much so that his neck is too short to let him look around quickly enough. He jumps excitedly and runs towards the console to look at all the controls. 

Meanwhile the Doctor and Borusa are still standing by the door. 

“So, you finally got your own TARDIS? That’s great, Theta. I’m proud of you.” 

The Doctor notices that he used his old name, but this time he doesn’t try to correct him. Instead, he nods and smiles, proud of himself as well. 

“Thank you.” 

“Which type is it?” 

“A type 40” 

Borusa frowns in confusion and looks suspiciously at the Doctor. “Aren’t they museum-pieces now?” 

The Doctor starts to grin guiltily and his cheeks reddens. “I may, actually, kind of stolen it from a museum.” 

“What?” 

“It’s fine though. Nobody was using her and she was certainly fine with it. Weren’t you?” He looks up at the time rotor and the TARDIS makes a comforting humming noise. “Exactly. Besides, I was always going to take her back.” 

Suddenly, the TARDIS lurches forwards and everybody loses their balance and falls to the floor. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to pull the leaver!” Theta yells horridly. 

“Urgh,” Rallon groans. “That’s the second time today.” 

The Doctor gets up and runs over to the scanner. “No,” he mumbles. Then he runs to the door and opens it and immediately closes it before anyone could peak outside. The Doctor leans his back to the door, his face clearly horrified.  “No, no, no, no, no!” He runs to the console again and sets in new coordinates, but the TARDIS makes a sound and refuses to take off. 

“What!? Come on! Work with me, old girl!” 

She makes another sound and still doesn’t take off. 

“I’m just out of luck today,” the Doctor says. 

“What’s happening?” Mortimus asks. 

“The TARDIS won’t take off again, because she’s scared the inhabitants of this planet will find her if she activated the time rotor. And I think she’s right,” the Doctor sighs. 

“So what?” Koschei asks, shrugging. “They probably can’t catch her. I mean, this is Time Lord technology. Who can catch a TARDIS?” 

“And even if they could,” Millennia continues. “What makes you think they would do harm to her or us?” 

“Because I know these people,” the Doctor explains. “And they won’t let us go easily.” 

Borusa narrows his eyes, walking over to the Doctor. “Where are we, Doctor? What’s the planet called?” 

The Doctor takes a moment to answer, knowing he’s done a terrible mistake. He should never have let them into the TARDIS. 

He looks Borusa in the eye with a horrible feeling in his chest. 

“Skaro.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hihi!! I really love writing this story! I know the chapter endings are insane and it's gotta be tortur not knowing what comes next. But I gotta say, I really enjoy being the only one knowing what happens. This must be like what Steven Moffat felt like writing the show. This chapter was full of technical stuff like the temporal displacement device. I tried explaining it complicated, so that it sounds good, but understandable at the same time, so that you know what is going on. I really hope you understood it. If you didn't, comment this chapter about it and I'll explain and maybe edit the chapter to make it more comprehensible. We left the Academy. There's a reason for that but I'm not gonna tell you why. Don't worry, I love the Academy too, so we're probably going to go back again at some point, maybe even soon. But for now, I've got other plans :3 Stay tuned! BYE!


	8. Welcome to Skaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is set on finding the dalekanium he needs to get back to the future, but Borusa does not trust him to survive the Daleks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! I'm sorry. I haven't updated in forever and this chapter isn't that long either. Truth is that I was sort of hit with another Supernatural wave this last month because of the new season, and I haven't gotten the Doctor Who feeling for a while. It sucks, because I like writing this story. I just gotta have that Doctor Who wave back. Trust me, it'll come back, eventually. It always do. I'm hoping soon, because there's a new season in Doctor Who too!! ^^ However, it's not the same as the Eleventh Doctor era. Don't fret, though, I haven't given up on this story. Not even close! I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it's short. BYE!!

“Skaro? Are you insane?!”

That was the very first thing Borusa said after 36 seconds of gawking at the Doctor’s word.

The Deca was staying quiet. They knew from Borusa’s raised eyebrows, gawking mouth and wide eyes that something was very wrong. But instead of bothering Borusa and the Doctor for answers, they decided to stay silent and watch the two elders.

The Doctor however, didn’t really show any sign of nervousness or fright. He had taken a comfortable position on the pilot seat, looking up at Borusa.

“Well, Borusa. You said it yourself: there are no elements in the known universe that can fix the temporal displacement device and send me home. And that’s true. Except for one: dalekanium. And the only place in the universe you can dalekanium is Skaro.”

“Are you insane?!” Borusa repeats as if he hadn’t heard a thing the Doctor said, as is he was stuck on a record.

The Doctor sighs. “I know what I’m doing.”

“This is the Daleks we’re talking about. You can’t just walk onto their planet and ask politely for dalekanium!”

“I don’t understand,” Magnus says, standing by the console. “What’s happening?”

“We’re on the planet Skaro,” Borusa replies, turning toward the academy. “The planet of the Daleks. The deadliest enemies of the Time Lords. The deadliest creatures in the universe. If it weren’t for the Time Lords, the Daleks would have enslaved the entire universe.”

“They certainly like to think so.” The Doctor mumbles.

“Why would you land us here?” Borusa asks.

“I told you. I need dalekanium.”

“And you brought a group of children?”

“Well, they weren’t supposed to come along. But then he,” the Doctor says, pointing at Theta. “ – me? he? – he had to pull the leaver and now we’re stuck. I was supposed to do this alone.”

“You would be dead if you did this alone. Actually, you would be dead either way!”

The Doctor sighs one last time before deciding he had discussed this for long enough. “I’m not a child anymore, Borusa. Do you know why I keep telling you not to call me Theta? Because I’m not Theta. Not anymore. I changed. A lot. Which means that you don’t know who I am. You don’t know what I am capable of.”

“Maybe I don’t. But no matter who you are, no one is capable of taking on the Daleks.”

The Doctor smiles knowingly. “Do you wanna bet?”

“Okay,” Ushas interrupts, a lot more optimistic than Borusa. “Let’s say, hypothetically, that you actually have a chance. You walk out that door, … and then what? What are you going to do?”

The Doctor only shrugs. “I’ll work something out.”

“You don’t have a plan at all.”

 “Yes, I do have a plan.” The Doctor replies.

“Then what is it?”

The Doctor opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. He takes a while to search for words, but nothing good comes to mind. “Under development.”

“Oh, for Rassilon’s sake!” Borusa sighs.

“Listen, I know it sounds bad. But, trust me, this is what I do. This is what I always do. I’m actually good at this! Come on, Borusa, you of all people should know that I always do my best when I improvise.”

“I thought you said that you had changed. A lot.”

“Well, maybe there’s still some pieces of Theta in me? I don’t know. Honestly, I don’t remember much of those days.”

“Okay, fine! We can’t do much of anything else anyway, because we’re stuck. So we might as well get the dalekanium.

“Great! Then let’s get rolling!” The Doctor says moving toward the door with Borusa following his tail. It only until he gets to the doorway, a second before he opened the door, that he stops and turns around. “Wait! No, I told you. I’m doing this alone. You’re staying here.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Why? You don’t even want to do this!”

“Theta, I’m letting you do this. Rassilon, save my skin. I’m actually letting you do this, but I’m not letting you do this alone.”

The Doctor stares at Borusa for a moment. “There’s no talking you out of this, is there?”

“If I can’t talk you out of this, then you can’t talk me out of this.”

“Fine. Compensating. But no one else! You!” The Doctor points to the whole Deca, looking rather confused and worried. “Stay here. And I’m going to tell you three words that you need to etch into your brains, because they are the most important words in the universe right now. Don’t. Wonder. Off.”

With that the Doctor and Borusa disappeared behind the door and the Deca was left in the console room.

“So, what? I’d say about five or ten minutes for them to leave,” Theta says, grinning mischievous.

“And then sightseeing!” Koschei replies, equally mischievous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we go. Another chapter. Short chapter, but I hope it was good anyway. I don't know if you've seen the new season of Doctor Who. But I did. And I loved it! Especially the Rosa Parks one. It was so good! You know at one point the Doctor was talking about a "temporal displacement weapon" and I went "HOLY SHIT!" because that's so close to my temporal displacement device that I made up before the season was broadcasted!! I mean, what are the odds!? I kinda feel a little proud that I worked something out that was sooooo close to what the series worked out. If you saw the new season, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. If you didn't, well then you have a lot to look forward to ;) Anyway, I just wanna say again. I'm not giving up on this story, but don't get surprised if it takes me a while to update it. Give me a break, I have a life to live. Anyways, BYE!!


	9. Our Very First Real Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Doctor and Professor Borusa goes to retrieve dalekanium, the Deca exits the TARDIS to venture on their very first real adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! God, I'm sorry! I took me forever to write this chapter. It's not that it's difficult, it's just that I suck at pushing myself to write more. Let me tell you one very important thing though guys (and I just really really want you to know this): You are my best motivators. The fact that you leave beautiful comments and kudos and subscriptions and even just hits is what gives me positive thoughts about myself and my writing and I thank you guys so much! Same goes for my other story: Meeting the Doctor Anew. So you know, keep at it! You have no idea how much joy you can bring a person with just a few, simple words. For me and for sooo many other authors. Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter. ENJOY!

The Doctor and Borusa walk onto the planet of the Daleks. They’re in a field that goes on for miles, but the ground is bare and dead. There is no green grass or tall trees that would be swaying in the wind. Actually, there’s not even a wind in the air. It’s quiet and empty. The air is filled with a thin mist in which they can barely see the setting sun on the horizon, spreading its last light onto the barren ground. No life-signs anywhere. No Daleks anywhere.

The Doctor takes a few steps out in the open field to look around with a grimace on his face.

“You know, it’s not often I don’t like a planet,” the Doctor says, without looking at Borusa who’s standing behind him. “But I’ve, honestly never liked Skaro. And not _just_ because it’s the planet of the Daleks. But look at this place! It’s so … grim. No colors, nothing beautiful, nothing alive. It’s just dead. Who would want to live here?”

Unlike the Doctor, Borusa stays close to the TARDIS. The Doctor doesn’t notice how Borusa’s hands are slightly shaking and his breath is coming out in small gasps, while his eyes are looking left and right in case they’re not so alone as they think they are.

“Well, the Daleks doesn’t seem to mind living here.”

“The Daleks are the Daleks. They have no concept of beauty. Well, except for one, but that’s not my point.”

The Doctor spins around and turns to Borusa. “Well, let’s find the dalekanium so we don’t have to stay here for long.”

“How are we going to find it? There is nothing but gray sand for miles.”

The Doctor peaks around Borusa and the TARDIS and gazes towards something behind them. “I would put my bets on that place.”

Borusa turns to look at what the Doctor is gesturing to and sees a large pile of metal. It looks like a chaotic mess from a distance. However, it’s too far away to see any details. “What is that?”

“I don’t know.”

“Is it a building?” Borusa squints towards the structure, struggling to see it clearly trough the mist.

“Might be.”

“Why would the Daleks build a building in the middle of nowhere?”

“I don’t know. Maybe they like to go camping in the middle of nowhere? You know, no stairs to climb,” the Doctor jokes.

“I would be surprised if the Daleks has any interests at all.”

“Apart from world-domination I don’t think you’d find anything,” says the Doctor while he starts to walk towards the structure.

“Wait,” Borusa stops him. “What are you doing?”

The Doctor shrugs. “Getting the dalekanium of course. If it is one place, it will be there.” He starts once again to walk. Borusa has to start walking as well so he can catch up with the Doctor.

“And if the Daleks are one place, they will be there as well.”

“Yes, that’s true. I do hate it when things don’t work in my favour.” The Doctor keeps walking even though Borusa is clearly nervous.

“Aren’t you even the slightest nervous about crossing paths with a Dalek?”

“Are you? Because you seem a little fidgety. River says I tend to be fidgety too. But it’s not because I’m nervous. I guess it’s just a habit I can’t shake. Or I’m just clumsy.”

“You’re taking this whole situation very lightly,” Borusa keeps looking over his shoulder to the TARDIS standing a good distance away now.

“Lightly is a very relative term. I wouldn’t say I find this fun. Skaro really is an ugly planet and the Daleks are just annoying. But I don’t know … There is a mysterious structure in the middle of nowhere and we have no idea what we’re going to find there. This certainly has the potential to be fun.”

“I do not find this fun.”

“Well, Borusa, you really didn’t have to come. I would actually prefer if you stayed in the TARDIS,” the Doctor shrugs.

“I can’t let you walk in there alone.”

“Yes, you can. You just associate me with your student Theta Sigma and you feel an irrational and rather unnecessary need to protect me. But honestly, Borusa, it’s starting to feel like you’re the one who need protection.”

Borusa is slightly offended by that, but he doesn’t make an argument out of it.

“What about the Time Lords?” he asks, feeling guilty and knowing how strict the Time Lords are with their laws.

“What about them?”

“Aren’t we breaking many laws? The non-interference policy states that we …” That’s all that he manages to say when the Doctor interrupts him with a groan.

“Please do not bring up the non-interference policy. I am way past the non-interference policy.”

“It’s the law.”

“It’s the Time Lords’ law.”

“You are a Time Lord.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m going to follow their laws. Besides, I hardly think pulling me here from the future was in accordance with their laws.”

“I had to know what will happen in the future.”

“Well, then I guess you did in vain.”

“It wasn’t all for nothing.”

“I didn’t tell you anything about the future.”

“Yes, you did. I know about the time lock. And I know that the Time Lords are going to die.”

“I said no such thing!”

“No, but you’ve been hinting towards it this entire time. You know, you’re a very bad liar.”

“I’ve been told that before.”

“What I don’t get is that if the Time Lords died, how did you survive?”

“Stop asking questions, Borusa. Come on, let’s get there before it gets dark.”

 

 

 

“This is stupid.” Ushas said while crossing her arms over her chest. She’s looking at Koschei peeking his head out of the TARDIS door to see if Borusa and the Doctor left.

“Ushas is right, this is stupid,” Millennia agrees. “Actually no, this is beyond stupid. This is insane. This is exactly the reason why you always get detention. And one day, you’ll step over a limit and get expelled.”

Theta only laughs at her words. “The guy that just went out those doors is proof that I won’t. And I don’t know about Koschei, but the teachers already love him for his brains, so I think he’s good.”

Koschei grins at Theta’s words, closing the door.

“Nobody’s there. Let’s go explore!”

“I don’t know,” Mortimus says, still standing by the console. “Did you hear Borusa talking about the Daleks. He sounded really scared.”

Theta sprints over to Mortimus and lays a hand on his shoulder. “Mortimus, outside that door is a whole new world. A different planet! How often do we get the chance to see a different planet! Do you really want to spend the rest of your life wondering what would have happened if you had just joined us on this adventure? How are we supposed to be the toughest on the Academy if we chicken out now?”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“Same goes for you, Ushas. I mean, come on,” Koschei grins. “You’re Ushas, the toughest girl on the Academy. And you’re just going to stay cooped up in this TARDIS?”

Ushas stares at Koschei for a while, but eventually comes to a conclusion.

“Dammit. Millennia, they’re right.”

“What is the matter with you?!” Millennia exclaims. “Can’t you see that this is totally insane and irresponsible! Honey, tell them I’m right.” Millennia turns to Rallon, otherwise known as Millennia’s boyfriend. He is standing by the stairs leading to the console and scratches the back of his neck, looking rather guilty.

“Actually, I agree with Koschei,” he says.

“What!?”

“Well, come on, Millennia. We’ve spent over a century at the Academy, preparing for a life that never seems to come. I’m sick of having to listen to lectures teaching me about what I will do sometime in the far future. I just want to do it.”

“You’re all idiots!” Millennia exclaims.

“Exactly,” Koschei smirks. “We are idiots. And you are the smartest girl at the Academy. We won’t stand a chance without you and that’s why you should come too.”

Millennia hesitates, but eventually sighs. “Fine. But I’m only doing it because you need someone responsible to take control when everything goes horribly wrong. And besides.” She pauses for a bit before looking down at the floor, avoiding they’re eyes. “You’re my friends and I don’t want you to die.”

“I knew you cared,” Koschei grins.

“I still think you’re stupid.”

“Great, then it’s settled.” Ushas says and goes over to the white door. “Shall we go now?”

Everyone starts to move towards the door. However, Koschei notices Theta still standing by the console, which is odd, because of all the people here, Theta would be the most excited to see an alien planet. Theta keeps staring at the rotor above the console with a frown and doesn’t even flinch when Koschei comes over to him.

“Theta, are you coming?”

“Yeah, I’m just …” he mumbles silently. “Can you feel that?”

“Feel what?”

“Well, I don’t know exactly. It’s this sort of humming.”

“No, I don’t feel that.” Koschei looks at the rotor.

“I think it’s her,” Theta says, his eyes still glued to the rotor. “I think she’s talking to me.”

“Really? What is she saying?”

“She’s saying … hello.”

“Maybe you have a connection. It is your TARDIS after all.”

Theta finally looks at Koschei and grins wider than he has ever done before. “Yes. Yes, it is.”

Koschei rolls his eyes and moves towards the door. “Now are you coming or not?”

“I’m coming.” Theta pats the console one last time and follows Koschei out the door.

Once they’re outside none of them know exactly where to go. They look curiously around them, a little bit excited and a little bit anxious. Theta and Koschei however are positively thrilling.

As before the scenery is dead and bare. There isn’t a sound to be heard except for the low chatter of the young Time Lords, standing close to the TARDIS. The sun is hovering over the horizon now, and with the mist still hanging in the air, it’s difficult to see in long distances.

“Okay, we’re here, out on our very first real adventure,” Ushas says matter-of-factly. “Now what?”

“I know that everyone is very excited about seeing a new planet, but why does it have to be this planet?” Rallon asks.

“This place is really ugly,” Magnus says and kicks a rock on the sandy ground.

“Nothing has to be beautiful to be exciting,” Theta smile enthusiastic.

“That doesn’t change the fact that I would much rather explore any other planet in the universe,” Millennia disagrees.

“If nothing happens within a minute now, I’ll be bored and go back inside.” Ushas directs it to Theta and Koschei as if giving them the responsibility to keep her entertained.

“We’ll go explore this place!” Theta exclaims.

“Explore where? There is nothing out here,” Magnus says.

“Ehhh …” Theta struggles with finding an answer when he is interrupted by Drax who is standing a small distance away.

“Hey, guys!” Drax yells. “Look at that building.”

They all turn to look behind the TARDIS where a structure resembling a building stands in the distance.

“Yes! That’s where we’ll go!”

“There is nothing else here for at least two miles.” Jelpax says. “Don’t you think that if the Doctor and Borusa went anywhere it would be there?”

“There’s not much else here to explore. And besides, it looks really interesting!” Thetas glees.

“If Professor Borusa catches us then we’ll have detention for half a century,” Drax says while looking at the structure from a distance.

“No, we won’t,” Koschei interrupts. “Because he’ll have to explain to the Academy why we get detention. And to spare his dignity, he won’t tell them the truth. I mean he has endangered our lives as well as his own by bringing us here, to the planet of the Daleks. He’s been risking paradoxes every five minutes asking future Theta questions that he shouldn’t know the answer to. He’s violating the non-interference policy right now, getting the dalekanium. And all of that has been happening within the last three hours. He would never willingly tell the Academy about it just so that he can punish us.”

“Wow,” Theta mumbles astonished. “I never thought Borusa could break so many laws in so little time.”

Jelpax huffs and starts to walk towards the structure. “You two have an annoyingly good talent of convincing people to do stupid stuff that will inevitably end in trouble. Now are we going or not?”

Theta and Koschei gladly tag alongside Jelpax, followed by the rest of the Deca. Some of them hesitates a bit, but it doesn’t take long before all of them are moving towards the structure, leaving the TARDIS behind.

They walk for quite a long while, and eventually, the sun that used to touch the horizon has sunken below it and the sky is turned dark blue. They can barely see the structure anymore due to the darkness and the mist, but they keep on going. The darkness and the mist are also the cause for what happens next. Because if it were a clear air and sky and the sun were out, they would have seen them coming a mile away. They would’ve run back to the TARDIS where it’s safe. But of course, they can’t see them before it’s too late.

It is Theta who sees them first. It looks like nothing harmful. Just a small, blue speck of a light. He stops suddenly, staring into the blue light while his friends asked him what’s wrong.

“What is that?” he asked them.

“What is what?” Ushas replied.

“That,” he says and points to the blue light.

No one continues the conversation, but Koschei moves towards the light, trying to squint through the mist so he can spot the light’s source.

Suddenly, the light moves towards them and the source reveals itself through the mist in the form of an eyestalk attached to a metal body which rolls over the sandy ground with a horrid, robotic sound.

“ **Halt! You are now the prisoners of the Daleks! You will be either be enslaved or exterminated!** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. The endings right. Haha. I guess I'm a sucker for cliffhangers. This chapter and the next one were supposed to be one single chapter, but this one got a little longer than I expected and the rest will also be long, so I decided to split them into two chapters. This chapter is sort of a follow up on the next. And I will try my hardest to write the next one fast. But you guys, I just wanna mention again as I did in the note at the beginning: Thank you so much for every comment and kudos and subscription and hits. I used to only write stuff like this for myself and I discovered a joy in writing for others. A joy you have and are giving me. So thank you and keep spreading joy to others! BYE!


	10. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Doctor and Borusa search for the dalekanium, Theta and the rest of the Deca has to face the Daleks alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, maybe some of you who have already read this chapter got a little sad to know that I didn't update this story to add another chapter today, but I wanted to write an authors note so that we can have a little communication you and me. Sort of. I find that I like fanfics with author's notes better, because I get to know the author a little more and that gives the fic sort of a depth. I don't know about you, but I feel it like that. I know it's been a long time since I updated the story last time, but there have been times during the winter where I sit down and tell myself: "You're gonna write this fic now, because it's been a long time and you know what to write and you owe it to your readers." And then I try to write, but I always ended up being unsatisfied by the chapter. So I came to the conclusion that I would wait until I got that vibe back. Because even though there might be many weeks in between chapter, I feel like it's worth waiting to get a better result. Do you? Seriously guys, I need your feedback on this. Because I'm not really the one who's gotta wait, wondering what will happen next. Would you rather I wait for the vibe or get the chapter faster? Anyways ... if you haven't read it already: ENJOY!

'

“So, how are we going to do this? Improvise?

“We wait and look around for dalekanium, the Doctor says while making a mess of loud noises, throwing pieces of useless metal things around, searching for the dalekanium.

“And if we run into a Dalek?”

“We improvise.”

“Why am I not surprised?”

Borusa is still slightly nervous and paranoid, looking behind his shoulder every now and again. Although, as much as he hates to admit it, the Doctor nonchalant behaviour has him calmed down a bit.

“Don’t worry, Borusa. We’ll be out here in no time.”

They are standing inside the structure now, looking like a crumbled building. There is still a ceiling and a floor, but the walls are crumbled to pieces and heaps of metal and destroyed technology (that must have been some kind of machinery once upon a time) are scattered all over the huge room. There is so much of it that Borusa and the Doctor occasionally has to climb on it to move around.

“How are we going to find dalekanium in a dirty scrapyard? Because I seriously doubt that this is a proper building.”

“Scrapyards are great! Scrapyards are wonderful! There’s lots of wonderous things you can find in a scrapyard. You know what they say: one Dalek’s trash is another Time Lord’s ticket back to the future,” the Doctor jokes as he throws what looks like a miniaturized jukebox, although it almost certainly isn’t.

“What does dalekanium even look like?” Borusa asks.

“Heavy, metallic. Just look for anything shiny and gold.”

“Does it look like this?” Borusa asks and picks up a small golden box with a button on the side.

The Doctor swiftly scans it with his eyes, then with the sonic screwdriver. “No, it doesn’t and do not press that button.”

“What does it do?”

“That is a weaponized electromagnetic pulse. Push that button and everything electrical within half a mile would shut down.”

“I wouldn’t say the TARDIS is within that range,” Borusa says while looking back, towards the exit they came in.

“No, but this place has lights and clearly runs on electricity. Pushing the button wouldn’t do us any favours. Haha! Jackpot!” the Doctor grins.

“Did you find the dalekanium?” Borusa puts the electromagnetic pulse on the ground and moves to see what the Doctor has found.

“I think so, but it’s stuck underneath this metal plate. I’ve got to remove it before we can get it.”

Borusa waits in silence for a while. He’s looking at the Doctor trying to remove the heavy plate when he decides to change the subject.

“If this is what you usually do, then what about the others?” he asks the Doctor.

“What others?”

“The Deca. Koschei, Ushas, Magnus, everyone.”

“I don’t really know. After the Academy we barely saw each other.”

“The Deca disbanded?”

“You make us sound like a boyband,” the Doctor laughs.

“You haven’t seen any of them since the Academy?”

“A few times, but no, not really.”

“Not even Koschei?”

It takes a while for the Doctor to answer that question, but eventually he does. “No, not even Koschei.”

“But you are inseparable! I can never keep you two away from each other. Even just last month. I gave Koschei detention, and Theta deliberately wrecked my desk so he could get detention too. Because he wanted to spend more time with Koschei. Even in detention.”

“I don’t know what to tell you, Borusa. We fell out pretty hard,” the Doctor shrugs, trying to hide his emotion by struggling with removing the plate. However, Borusa doesn’t willing let the topic die so fast.

“What could get between you?”

“I don’t even remember anymore. Now, can you please help me with this plate?” the Doctor says, changing the topic and this time, Borusa lets him.

He moves over to stand by the Doctor’s side and helps him removes the plate. Even though it is impossibly heavy, they manage to lift it a little, now letting the Doctor get a better view of the dalekanium hidden underneath. The Doctor tenses a little as he looks at it, a nasty feeling in the pit of his stomach. It kind of looks like a part of … Then he hears a sound that Borusa apparently doesn’t hear. Either that or he just dismisses it as something entirely else. But the Doctor recognizes the sound. He would know that metallic, horrible, screeching sound anywhere.

“Ehhhh … Actually, I don’t think this is dalekanium after all. Maybe we should just leave,” the Doctor rambles, clearly trying to distract Borusa from the noises.

“What? I thought you were determined to find dalekanium so that you can go home.”

“I know, but it’s not here. So, let’s just leave.”

Borusa is about to argue, very confused as to why the Doctor suddenly is so nervous. However, before he has a chance to say anything at all, they both hear the sickening, robotic sound, coming from behind the plate they were trying to remove. And this time Borusa knows it means trouble.

“ **Doooc… toorr!** ”

“Is that …?” Dread blooms in the pit of Borusa’s stomach, as he realizes that they are not nearly as alone as they thought they were. “Oh, Rassilon.”

“I don’t really think Rassilon is going to be of much help right now,” the Doctor replies.

“ **Doctor!** ” the voice repeats.

“Run!” the Doctor yells. “Now!”

As the Doctor is shoving a shell-shocked Borusa towards the exit, Borusa rapidly cries: “It knows your name! How does it know your name?! We just came here. How can it know your name!?”

But the Doctor ignores him, not knowing whether it’s because they don’t have time for conversation or because he doesn’t want to answer the question.

They run towards the exit they came from, but abruptly stop as they realize that the way out is completely blocked by a row of Daleks, aiming they’re lasers at the Professor and the Doctor.

“Oh, dear,” the Doctor says and swallows.

 

* * *

 

For once in his life Theta knows he has crossed a line. Millennia was right all along. This is the most stupid thing he has done in his entire life. When they were standing in the TARDIS, discussing the whole thing it had seemed so simple. All he had cared about was seeing this new, alien planet. His first alien planet. But he forgot that this isn’t the Academy. The risk isn’t detention or expulsion anymore. Now, the risk is death. It was just so hard to remember that when they took the decision in the TARDIS. But now? Now they’re standing in front of the most terrifying thing Theta has ever seen, he knows he messed up big time.

The one Dalek they had come across is suddenly joined by more Daleks that appears out of the fog, surrounding the Deca, coming from every corner. There were no more than five of them, but for the Deca it felt like a hundred. They have nowhere to run.

“ **You are the prisoners of the Daleks!** ” one of them screeches. “ **You will stand in a line so you can be scanned and identified!** ”

At first none of them moves. Sadly, not because they’re angry or brave, but because they’re frozen in terror.

Another one of the Daleks rolls towards some of them, aiming mechanical instruments at them that Theta knows must be some kinds of weapons. “ **You will obey!** ” it screams.

The Deca obeys and is shepherded into a line.

“What do we do?” Magnus whispers to Theta who is standing beside him.

“I …” Theta doesn’t manage to say anything more, because he is close to hyperventilating and words are impossible to form right now.

“Let’s just do what they say,” Koschei answers for him.

A Dalek, the first one they noticed, rolls over to Drax who stands at the beginning of the line. He breathes heavily just like Theta is, just like all them are. And when the Dalek blink a blue light over him, he shuts his eyes impossible tight, fearing the worst. Though nothing happens to him.

“ **Identification: unknown. Species: Time Lord. You will be taken prisoner for further inspection.** ” The Dalek moves away from Drax. He opens his eyes, somewhat relieved, yet still his breath is caught in his through, not daring to move a muscle.

The Dalek moves on to the next member of the Deca; Magnus. As opposed to Drax, Magnus tries to find courage to stand up to the Dalek that is approaching him. He fails miserably. Even though he clenches his jaw and his fists, and his back is straight, and shoulders squared, he breathes manically, his heart is pounding in his throat and everyone can see the fear in his eyes.

The Dalek scans him with the blue light and Magnus flinches.

“ **Identification: unknown. Species: Time Lord. You will be taken prisoner for further inspection,** ” the Dalek says again.

The Dalek moves on again and Magnus releases a breath he didn’t know he had held.

The Dalek now comes to stand in front of Theta and Theta looks deeply into the blue light of the eyestalk. In a way it amazed Theta. Looking at it now, it was nothing more than a blue speck. It was nothing like Time Lord eyes that could show so much emotion; pain, happiness, anger, sorrow. But even so, that seemingly harmless, blue speck of light held so much judgement, so much evil, and Theta shivered in terror because of it.

In a moment’s notice, Theta is showered in a blue light and he flinches just like the other. However, this time, something new and completely unexpected happens as well. The Dalek flinches too. Very briefly it scoots backwards and the evilness of the blue speck disappears as fear replaces it.

“ **Identification: you are the Doctor! You are an enemy of the Daleks! You will be exterminated!** ” the Dalek screams, this time in a manner of urgency the Deca hadn’t heard before. He aims his weapon on Theta.

“Wait! What?!” Theta exclaims, his heart beating like it had never done before. Of course, bless them, he had friends willing to save him.

“You stay away from him!” Koschei yells as he steps in front of Theta, joined by the rest of the Deca.

“Theta is our friend and you don’t get to touch him!” Ushas yells as well and Theta smiles at the thought of his friends building courage when their friend’s life is on the line.

“ **You will obey our orders! If you disobey you will be exterminated!** ” the Dalek screams, a little distressed, yet still intimidating.

“Hang on!” Theta yells out just as Koschei is about to make another sly comment, defending Theta. Theta pushes through the Deca to get to the Dalek. The Dalek doesn’t attempt to shoot Theta. Whether it is because it is confused or actually interested in what Theta has to say, he doesn’t know. But at least it’s giving Theta time to figure out a way to stay alive. “You know who the Doctor is? Tell me about him.”

“ **Scans indicates you are the Doctor** ,” the Dalek answers.

“Yes, but who is the Doctor?”

The Dalek hesitates for a minute and it makes Theta both smug and horrified to see the Daleks so scared of the name ‘Doctor’.

“ **The Doctor is the enemy of the Daleks. He is a threat to the Dalek Empire. He is the Oncoming Storm and the Predator, and he must be exterminated at sight!** ” the Dalek says.

 “So you hate him and you want him dead?” Theta asks and he barely hears Koschei mumbling words, asking Theta what he is doing.

“ **The Doctor must be exterminated!** ” the Dalek simply answer.

“Why? Why do you want him dead?”

“ **The Doctor is an enemy of the Daleks!** ”

Theta sighs briefly. That wasn’t really the answer he was looking for.

“Okay, fine. But if you want him dead, then why haven’t you just killed him already?”

The Dalek doesn’t answer. He stands completely still for so long that Theta wonders if he might have shut down. Neither of the other Daleks moves an inch either, and after a while, Koschei grows tired of it.

“Helloo! Daleks!”

The Dalek snaps to, but ignores Theta’s question.

“ **You are the Doctor and you will be exterminated!** ”

Once again, the Dalek aims his weapon at Theta, but this time he stands far too close to the Dalek for Koschei to grab him and defend him. All Koschei can do is scream Theta’s name as he watches the scene unfold before him.

Theta takes one single step backwards and catches a breath in his throat, knowing there is nowhere for him to escape.

Theta feels ashamed of himself. Like he should do better. Like he is supposed to, in some impossible way, fix this whole mess and get everyone into safety. He wouldn’t feel like that if this had happened yesterday, because yesterday the Doctor didn’t exist in Theta’s safe, little, insignificant world. But now he has met the Doctor, and even though the Doctor has been all secretive about who he is, Theta has gotten a few, almost unnoticeable hints. Like how he travels the universe. Like how he isn’t scared of the Daleks. Like how the Daleks are scared of him. Theta almost certainly knew that the Doctor, in Theta’s shoes, would find a way out. But Theta _is_ the Doctor. So why can’t Theta fix this himself?

In the end, Theta use all the time he has left telling himself in a chaotic mess inside his head to pull himself together and find a way out, while on the outside he freezes, eyes still staring into that haunting, blue speck of an eye. Luckily, the extermination never seemed to come.

“ **Halt!** ” another Dalek yells behind the Dalek Theta is facing. “ **We have acquired information of the Doctor and another Time Lord held captive in the engine room of T-787. The situation requires further inspection. Orders are to bring the young Time Lords to the engine room.** ”

“Borusa and the Doctor were captured?” Ushas says urgently, knowing that their only hopes of saviors are captives as well now.

“ **I obey!** ” the Daleks says before turning to the Deca. “ **You will be taken to the engine room. Move!** ”

The Deca was shepherded to move towards the structure they were previously going to. This time wanting nothing else but to go back to the TARDIS.

Discretely, Theta takes Koschei hand and holds it tight.

“We’re doomed,” he whispers.

Koschei squeezes his hand in return. “At least you’re not dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter! It took me a long time, but in the end, I'm feel pretty great about it! What do you think? I especially enjoyed writing about Theta's thoughts and his opinions on the Doctor. Like how he thinks the Doctor is kind of awesome, but also a little scary. Of course this is only the start. Stay tuned and you might read the more of it in the next chapter. Lucky for you, I'm on a four-hour-long train ride now and I have wifi and I have my computer and I'm feeling "the vibe". So maybe there'll be another chapter waiting for you at the end of the day. Maybe, not making promises. Unlucky for you, I couldn't find my notebook. Well, I didn't really have access to it. I love to write with a pen, it always feels good. So when I have a good idea for anything at all, including this fic, I write it in there. But I don't have, so I've gotta try to use my memory in stead. Which sucks, cuz I'm sure I'll forget about some really good lines and notes for the fic. But I'll try to make it good anyway. See you next chapter! BYE!


	11. Chit Chatting with the Daleks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Borusa are held captives of the Daleks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I managed to write this chapter, sitting on a train, feeling 'the vibe'. It did not end like how I was aiming for, but I'm like it. I gotta go now, so I'm just gonna end this note early saying ENJOY!

The Doctor and Borusa are still inside the messy room of the scrapyard, this time held at gunpoint by multiple Daleks as even more Daleks roll around the room, trying to work with some of the broken equipment.

The Doctor has been so preoccupied with trying to figure out what the Daleks are doing, as well as wondering why there are so many Daleks in a scrapyard, if it even is a scrapyard (probably not), that it takes him a while to realize that he can hear silent murmur from his left. And as he realizes what the murmur is, he rolls his eyes and sighs. _Of course._

“Will you stop praying to Rassilon.”

“Have you got a better idea?” Borusa frantically says, on high alert as he eyes the Dalek that has them on gunpoint.

“Rassilon isn’t gonna help us. He’s not here, and even if he was, he wouldn’t have helped us if it didn’t profit himself,” the Doctor says spitefully.

“You really don’t like Rassilon, do you?”

“Oh, Rassilon lost my respect a long time ago.”

“Why?”

The Doctor slightly shrugs, never keeping his eyes of the Daleks that is roaming around the room. “We had our differences.”

“Wait. Are you meaning to tell me that you’ve met him?” Borusa gapes.

“Yes, we have.” The Doctor waits for Borusa to answer, but the answer never comes. And as he turns towards him to see what’s wrong, he finds Borusa’s face frozen in shock. “Never meet your heroes, Borusa.”

Then he turns towards the Daleks again, neglecting Borusa. As the Doctor look a little closer, he notices that the Daleks aren’t just working on the broken equipment laying around, but they’re working on one specific machine. However, he can’t determine what the machine is for.

“What do you suggest we do then?” Borusa asks, having let the shock die down. “Because, need I remind you, you’re the one who got us into this mess, you’re the one who said that this is the thing you usually do.”

“This is the thing I usually do.”

“Then have you got a plan?”

“Yes. Talk.”

Borusa hesitates for a moment, not understanding where the Doctor is going with this. “I’m sorry. What?”

“The best survival skill in a situation like this: talking. Trust me, the Daleks love to chit chat.” That is the last thing the Doctor says to Borusa before he turns to the Daleks and waves his arm in the air. “Hey! Daleks!”

“Oh, Rassilon, help us,” Borusa breathes, wanting to hide behind his robes.

“Excuse me,” the Doctor continues until the Daleks turns towards him. “Hello! Hey! Nice to see you. Can we have a little talk? Because I feel like there something I’m missing out on.”

“ **You are in no position to make demands,** ” the nearest Dalek says.

The Doctor only nods before continuing. “Yes, I know. Now, I was wondering why you are here? Yes, I mean, we are on Skaro. It makes sense that there are Daleks here, but why exactly here? We are in the middle of nowhere.”

“ **Silence! You are prisoners on this ship. You are in no position to make demands,** ” it repeats.

“We’re not prisoners. We’re tourists. On sightseeing to Skaro. It’s exciting! Can we take selfie?” the Doctor jokes and grins.

“We kind of are prisoners,” Borusa whispers, afraid to talk too loudly.

“Wait, hold on. This is a ship? We thought it was a scrapyard,” the Doctor says as he realizes what the Dalek had actually said.

“ **This is the Dalek battleship T-787,** ” the Dalek answers.

The Doctor smirks as he looks around the chaotic mess of the room. “Well, maybe you should hire a cleaning-lady. This place looks like a wreck.”

“ **It is a wreck.** ”

The Doctor chuckles. “Usually you’re a bit more optimistic about your work.”

“ **Our ship was wrecked as we crossed a barrier in space and time with the force of the Shock Wave by the moment. We used the last of our power to reach Skaro. Now our engines and communication devices are destroyed, and you will help us fix it,** ” the Dalek says.

The Doctor hesitates for a moment, sorting out his thoughts, going through new information. There was something … important in that sentence.

Then, suddenly, he starts to grin.

“You need my help? Oh, stop it. You make me blush.”

“But fix what?” Borusa suddenly asks, pointing to the machine he assume is what they need fixed. “The engines? That doesn’t look like an engine.”

“ **No, not the engines. The communication device.** ”

“Wouldn’t it be better to fix the engines so that you can leave on your own, rather than having to call for help from the other Daleks on Skaro?” the Doctor says.

“ **The communication device will not be fixed to call for help. It will be fixed to send a warning.** ”

The Doctor frowns, knowing that whatever the warning is about, it can’t be good. “A warning of what?”

The Daleks doesn’t answer, instead, one of them moves intimidatingly towards the Doctor. “ **You will help us fix it, Doctor.** ”

The Doctor doesn’t seem frightened. “And if I say no?”

“ **You will help us fix it, Doctor, or the Time Lord children will be killed.** ”

The Doctor’s chest twist in a disgusting feeling, almost making him nauseous. _Dammit!_

On the outside, however, (much unlike Borusa, who’s fear is lit all over his face) the Doctor doesn’t even flinch.

“What Time Lord children?” he asks carefully.

“ **Bring forward the children!** ” the Dalek commands and from the exit of the room, ten young Time Lords was hoarded into the room.

The Doctor verbally groans and angrily mumbles: “’ _Don’t wander off’!_ It’s _so_ simple! Why do they _never_ listen!?”

“You were supposed to stay in the TARDIS!” Borusa yells at the Deca.

“I blame Theta and Koschei!” Millennia says.

“Yeah, but we were just gonna …” Theta says, struggling to find the right words. “We weren’t gonna … No, I give up. I don’t have a good explanation.”

Just as Borusa is going to continue yelling at the Deca, the Dalek they were previously talking to decides to take the word and Borusa shut his mouth.

“ **Help us fix the device, Doctor.** ”

The Doctor doesn’t say anything for a while. He stands still and looks at the Dalek with a terrifyingly grim look, feeling cornered, looking for a way out. And the look in his eyes doesn’t go unnoticed, not by Borusa, not by the Deca, not by Theta.

Eventually, the Dalek grows impatient.

“ **Doctor!** ”

“Yeah, okay. Fine. I will!” he finally says. “But not unless you answer my question: what is it for? What are you going to warn the rest of Skaro about?”

The Daleks hesitates, in a strange way exchanging glances between themselves, like they’re weighing their options between themselves in a silent language.

“ **The Moment.** ”

“Moment? What moment?”

“ **Your Moment.** ”

For the Doctor it feels like an eternity until he realizes what the Dalek is actually talking about. And it’s not because he doesn’t think about it. Because the Doctor isn’t stupid. This warning. It’s got to be about something really important. It’s something worth warning the whole of Skaro about. Even just the atmosphere in the room tells him that what they’re talking about is big. Of course, it has to be _that_. But still, it takes him forever to actually acknowledge it. Just because he doesn’t want to acknowledge it. Every fiber of his being is begging for it to not be true. However, reality says differently.

Theta can see the change in the Doctor’s face as he realizes whatever ‘the Moment’ is. And it’s like everything Theta has thought about the Doctor crumbles to pieces. Because the Doctor’s face sort of cracks. And Theta can now see a chaotic mess of sorrow and pain and hate and desperation in his eyes. Theta finds himself wondering more than ever: _Who is the Doctor? What has he been through?_

“You were there,” the Doctor says, his voice actually, very, very subtly, cracking.

“ **We were too far away to be destroyed in the Moment, but close enough to be thrown by the shock wave of it. The wave took us here, to the past. We managed to get to Skaro, but not close enough to civilization.** ”

“But the Time Lock? It would have …” the Doctor stops short. “That was the barrier you crashed through. That must have been some strong shock wave. So now you need to fix your communication device, so that you can warn the rest of Skaro about the Time War.”

“ **Yes.** ”

“What!? What Time War?” Borusa frantically asks, though no one answers him.

“Warn them to prevent it?” the Doctor asks, the joyful spirit in him gone.

“ **No, warn them to prepare for it. This time we have a head start. This time we know about the Moment. This time we know about you, Doctor.** ” The Dalek says it like a victory speech, and it makes the Doctor sick to his stomach.

The Doctor shakes his head slowly. “No,” he says. “I can’t let you do that.”

“ **Then the Time Lord children will die. Scans shows that this Time Lord is you from an earlier point in your timeline.** ” The Dalek moves toward the Deca and specifically aims his weapon on a trembling Theta. “ **If he dies you will cease to exist**.”

While his lips form a smirk and his eyes are locked onto something in the corner of his eyes, he slightly nods his head. “Yeah, I can’t let you do that either.”

“ **Then you have no choice but to help us.** ”

“I’m sorry,” the Doctor says, suddenly grinning. “I’ve got plans. But let’s take a rain check, yeah?”

Almost too quick for the eyes to see, the Doctor grabs his sonic screwdriver from the inner pocket of his jacket and points it towards a certain box on the ground. The same, golden box Borusa had previously found.

Suddenly, the lights shut down and the room goes dark. And to Theta’s relief, he can’t see any terrifying, blue specks. The Daleks must have shut down as well.

Now, the only light in the room is a faint, green light, illuminating the Doctor’s face. He’s running towards the exit, hauling Borusa behind him.

“Come on!” he yells. “Their systems will reboot anytime now.”

The Deca follows him out, doing as they’re told. When they get outside, they don’t stop, running towards the TARDIS. Well, except for the Doctor and Theta.

Borusa looks behind his shoulder, confused.

“Go on!” the Doctor yells. “I have to do something!”

Theta stands completely still, watching the Doctor running back towards the broken ship. He did exactly what Theta thought he would. He found a way out. When they had no other option, he saved them all. It amazes Theta. It makes him smile.

_Is this really Theta’s future?_

When the Doctor passes Theta, who is still standing still, he yells: “What the hell are you doing? Run!” The Doctor disappears behind the debrief of the ship. And Theta finally does as he is told and runs toward the TARDIS.

Borusa and the Deca doesn’t stop running until they get to the TARDIS. When they do, they don’t go inside, but watch the ship from the distance, waiting for the Doctor to show up.

“Why did the Doctor go back?” Jellpax asks Borusa.

“I don’t know.”

They don’t have to wait much longer until they see the Doctor coming up from the ship. He’s not running anymore. He’s simply walking towards them with something long and thin in his right hand, resting the end of the thing on his shoulder. Borusa gapes when the Doctor is close enough for him to recognize the thing as a ripped off Dalek eyestalk.

That’s exactly when the Dalek ship explodes with a loud bang and it turns into a chaotic mess of blazing flames and destroyed metal, not even holding up any structure anymore.

Theta backs away towards the TARDIS, a horrified fear in his chest. He watches the Doctor walking, holding the dead eyestalk, the destructive inferno behind him, the monster-look in his eyes. And Theta feels a kind of terror that is so much worse than the Daleks; he’s terrified of himself.

_Is this really Theta’s future?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I think it ended epic, more so than I initially wanted, but I don't mind. And again, lost my notebook. So there are probably some good ideas you missed out on. Sorry about that. I have ideas in my head of what to write next, though, so a new chapter is coming. Hopefully soon. Gotta go now. Gotta get off this train. BYE!!


End file.
